


Us Against Them

by iknownamouse



Series: Simon and Raphael ForeVerse [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All of the characters are in here, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clary knows everything, Dynamics of others will be added, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Simon, Original Character(s), Raphael and Simon belong together, Simon's mom name is Elaine, Simons mom knows everything, Twilight-ish, daylighters, i don't remember whats simons dad name is though, simons mom thinks hes a nerd, tagging will be added as I remember things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and his mum had to run, well move, he understood having to leave London and making it to the States. What he did not understand is why did they have to leave so quickly. It was like he took a nap only to wake up and now he’s in the direct center of buttfuck nowheresville of the States. In a house he didn’t grow in, that his mother kept saying how we’ll turn it into our home, whatever that meant. How was a thirty-four year old with a seventeen year old, running going to make this old house a home. Maybe a safehouse, but never a home. But he didn’t want to argue with his mum, he just saw her hopeful smile, and he reassured her with one of his own and let the topic go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to find and read a Saphael with an A/BO Dynamic, where Raphael(Alpha) is a Daylighter, but his family are vegetarian vampires and Simon(Omega) is an accident prone human but becomes a vampire/daylighter, everyone has powers of course because this is a Twilight Saga Verse. Within a Highschool AU, and Mpreg involvement and smut, and fluff, and violence, and as much angst as not to blueball/heartattack anyone, and the Twilight Verse is without the stupidity of the movie but the fluff and happiness of the books. Is that so much to for ask? Also here’s the thing, got my G.E.D(16), refused to continue my education as teachers are mindless drone to further the man’s agenda. I will be making the school stuff as short and not really important as possible, I will be making up holidays or cutting to after school and so on to avoid that shit.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy and comments are always wanted be it criticism or compliments.
> 
> **So I updated the chapter to fit more into the plot I have with the other chapter I have done, and I changed the rating back to explicit and I don't think this will be 2 chapters. Getting the plot down and explaining the dynamics as well as the supernatural aspects would make for some boring 2 chapters. So it'll be a lot of chapters, who knows how many really, I sure don't. I'm really enjoying writing this so, will probably post a few more chapters later on.

Simon and his mum had to run, well move, he understood having to leave London and making it to the States. What he did not understand is why did they have to leave so quickly. It was like he took a nap only to wake up and now he’s in the direct center of buttfuck nowheresville of the States. In a house he didn’t grow in, that his mother kept saying how we’ll turn it into our home , whatever that meant. How was a thirty-four year old with a seventeen year old, running going to make this old house a home. Maybe a safehouse, but never a home. But he didn’t want to argue with his mum, he just saw her hopeful smile, and he reassured her with one of his own and let the topic go.  
  
It was an already furnished home, his room  looked like it belonged to a girl about the same age. He was all for gender equality and the dismantling of norms but there was so much pink, I mean the stuff was everywhere. He just accepted it and went to bed, after having his mother laugh at him about the hot and powder pink color that surrounded him. Her bedroom was so adult and now he gets this, whatever this is. He went to sleep fairly quickly.  
  
He was going to start his first day at school and wondered if he was even ready for whatever that entailed at the center of buttfuck nowheresville. Simon knows he’s accident prone, pasty white, large glasses, and curly never put together brown locks, he understands he is the epitome of nerdom. He has accepted that from the bullying that started in London, then ending after he lost his glasses and since that day only received odd stares and subtle glances from his fellow classmates and used to be bullies. No one came up to talk to him though, just the stares and glances as he navigated his way through high school. It was just an odd situation he had to go to every day for the past year.   
  
He wore his lucky converse, and after settling for a plain jumper and jean combo, no need to stand out is what his mother said. He figures he should agree with her since he has no idea what or who they’re running from. He understood early on that being a male omega, with the gift that is his nerd body, was going to be difficulty.  
  
Early on meaning to him that once he presented as an Omega at the beginning of his junior year, and then promptly lost his glasses he went to school and all the blurry faces stared at him with slight gasps and growls, he had to leave school after his third period when he went to the bathroom and was almost violated. If a professor didn’t enter the bathroom and his violator didn’t promptly leave as well. Who really knows what could have happened to him. His mum was getting him new glasses, and also pills to hide his scent as he was going to have to go to school. This morning she wanted him to skip and come with, but no Simon just had to go to school. When he called the second time from the principal's office she picked up the phone in a rush and he told her what happened. He sat in the principal's office for the shortest amount of time he has ever waited for his mum for anything. He was home, in his familiar room and his comfortable familiar bed. He had his new glasses at least, there was a good point on his score card. He looked at the pill bottle, remembering how his mum explained to him what was going to happen once he takes one pill everyday, and what will happen if he did not.  
  
He looked at himself, for no reason, in the full body mirror. _“Yep still Simon”_ and promptly got his backpack and walked to joined his mother for breakfast. They sat in silence at first but Simon’s curiosity won over him. _“So who or what are we running from”_   
  
His mum too comfortable with eating in silence stared at him as though he had just asked her where babies come from and he was in his five year old body. _“Well honey, you’re an Omega, your my smart little man and I love you, I love you very much buuuut at times you are a bit dense, hmmm”_ Then began eating, turning her head to look out their kitchen/dining room window as though that answered everything.  
  
Simon as confused and curious as he is just stared at her as though willing her to elaborate what she just said to him. She just continued to eat and he continued to stare for a few moments. _“Care to elaborate o’ greatest of wise mothers?”_  
  
 _“Seriously? So you didn’t notice the stares and glares we received whenever we were outside, or the threats we received when we were indoors. Simon, in London there is one omega born out of fifteen thousand babies birthed each year. Where we were wasn’t safe, but here, here is safe. We’re safe here.”_ Her tone ending in an almost whisper, as she let her fork go and looked up at him with worried concerned eyes. As though he will disagree with everything that has just been said.  
  
Simon isn’t the disagreeing type and he knows when his mother says something then he needs to thoroughly think and understand it. As for the danger and threats, he doesn’t want to admit he was living in a world of thinly fogged ignorance. There was the school, and the bathroom incident but other than that he never noticed the outside world doing the same. _“Okay”_ , he responds to his mum so as not to have her looking too worried. He gives her a small smile, _“Thank You mum”_. He got up and put his dish away. _“Well are you going to drive me to school, or is there a bus I need to take. How will I be transported to the schoolage location so that I may educate with the others of my kind and age, o’greatest of wise mothers?”_ He thought he would joke and exaggerate his movements as to lighten her mood, and almost trip on one of the dining table chairs, with air being the perpetrator.  
  
She gives him a smile that reaches her eyes, no longer filled with worry. _“You’re taking the car, I’m going to set up the house while you're gone, o’ greatest of all jesters in the Kingdom of Geek”_  
  
 _“Mum, I’m a nerd, geek and nerds are completely different things you can’t just discriminate like that.”_  
  
He says to her as she is getting up from the table, she looks at him with a smirk and does a sort of elaborate bow _“O’ greatest of all jesters in the Kingdom of Nerdsdom”_  
  
 _“Thank You for correcting yourself, you are pardoned from having to go to the guillotine, go about your day denizen”_ He grabs his backpack and the keys from the table as he exits the house and into the car. He makes it to the school and gets out his necessary papers his mum told him to take to the school admission office to get everything in check. After taking three giant gulps of air and letting them through his mouth. He begins his mental checklist, pill, shower, wearing clothing, breakfast is not wanting to leave innards by way of mouth, no food in brushed teeth and no brushed hair and he is going to fall on nothingness and fail at life... Simon’s thoughts run away from his mental checklist, he goes back after shaking his head as though to loosen the thoughts from the edge of his mind, my shoelaces are tied, and I have notebook, papers, books and I can do this!  
  
He gets out of the car, and looks for the entrance to the Admissions office, the school is large but not looming huge. There are quite  a bit of students but they do not seem as much as his old school, and can’t quite judge if its a lot of students or not sense it doesn’t seem like the majority of the students are outside grouped together. There a bit of small circles in the outside of the school where there’s a sort of outside dining area with a lot of blue tables. He doesn’t stare too long as to not make himself a target, and holds onto his papers, while gripping his backpack handle with a hand soon turning his knuckles a bit white.  
  
_“Hey you with the hair”_  Simon hears the voice but ignores it because, come on hair, many people have hair, and he is not sure if the voice is towards him, so he continues walking. Until a girl with long dark hair comes into his view, and next to her is a redhead with similar length looking curiously at him.  
  
A girl with the dark hair, look mischievous with a glint in her golden eyes, with a smile tugging on her red lips appear in front of her. There is a redhead with freckles surrounding her pale face next to the dark headed girl. They just stares at him, but the dark head girl looks at him as if to say _yeah I’m looking at you_ , and the redhead has a kind of a blank expression, but expressive in an odd way.  
  
_“Uh uhm, yes I am”_ _  
_ _  
_ __“Cool I’m Isabelle, and this is Clary, who are you and where are you going”  
  
Simon seems confused as to why anyone came to speak to him its not like he feels like he is better than everyone else but he is not used to having anyone come up to him and initiate any sort of contact., “My name is Simon, and uhm” he holds the papers a bit loosely, moving his hand away from his book bag to hold them with two hands, “I’m going to Admissions, being new and all” He hopes that settles it, and adds a small shy smile in the hopes they won’t become anything more than friends. They seem like nice people, and bonus he doesn’t feel any serious vibes of hatred right off the bat and all.

 

_ “Oh, need us to help you out. Classes don’t start until nine, and it's only eight-thirty”  _ Isabelle says as she looks him over. He is unsure of what is going on, he comes to buttfuck nowheresville and is instantly in school and two girls speak to him as though it's the most natural thing in the history that is his life.

 

_ “Yeah plus someone can get lost really quickly if you aren't careful within the school. I know when my family and I were new here, some of us were a bit confused but Isabelle just tackled this school easily.” _ The redhead  _ SHE’S ALIVE _ , Simon thinks as he looks at her smile and she does a quick glance at her friend.

 

_ “Really? I mean I think this is nice little chat we are having here, but are there hidden cameras. No one has been this nice to me since...since nope, never. Am I even awake right now? Are you two even real, where am I?” _ Never trust people who are too nice, you never know what will happen, Simon thinks to himself.

 

_ “Whoa dude, you’ve had a rough life, you seriously think you’re dreaming. You must have some really high expectations for your dreams” _

 

_ “It's not that, I’m just kind of shocked, I mean being an omega male, makes you question….oh I wasn’t suppose to tell you that” _

 

_ “Tell us what?”  _ Isabelle says, finally looking at Simon from her ogling gaze at Clary, looking confused.

 

_ “He said he was an omega male, and then his eyes widened and he looked frightened and then tried to hide it and backtrack what he said. Weren’t you listening?” _

 

_ “I’m still on the part where he thinks he can dream of someone as beautiful as you and thinks we’re both not really here right now” _ Isabelle says, she smiles and turns his head back to Clary. Clary blushes.  _ “Honestly this is the best school for the supposed “rarity” that is omega males because no one cares about those dynamics here. I mean using your words, this is buttfuck nowheresville. They just don’t put too much emphasis here as everyone else does in other states.” _

 

_ “Oh” _ Is all Simon has to say, his mum was right, they may be safe here after all. If the words of one-well two- high school students has any credibility to it that is.

 

_ “Don’t worry over it too much, so anyways wanna get to admissions. Then we’ll know if we have any classes together, you seem like a mellow kind of guy enough to hang out with.” _

 

_ “Those words associated with me have never been spoken before, and I cannot agree or deny them.” _

 

Clary laughs,  _ “Well we’ll get to know each other sooner rather than later. And I agree with Isabelle you are someone of interest.” _

 

Simon is just astonished by what they both said, and decides to follow them to Admissions. He finds out they two are in their final years of high school also. Although they do comment on not going with the  _ it _ or  _ popular  _ crowd of the school, there does seem to be a social ladder in the school. Since he did not the seem the type to follow the herd, they would have ignored him if he was. He tells them about his mum and just moving here, but not about his old high school or the fact that they are running away from something(s) or someone(s). Isabelle talks about her family, her, Clary, her brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus as well as a Lily, Maia, Raphael and Elliott all live in the same house which apparently is four houses from his own. He wants to ask about her family structure, but there are all types of families.

 

Once they reach Admissions, he gives his papers to the secretary and Isabelle and Clary wait for him outside the office while the secretary prints out his class schedule. He regrouped with Isabelle and Clary outside, and found out their first three classes before lunch were the same. But his last class of the day is only with Clary, and she tells him Raphael is also in the Biology course.

 

He introduced himself, surprised that the only seats available are the ones surround the Isabelle and Clary. The teacher began the lesson and the class went on without any hiccups except for the small glances he received from his peers. This went on for all three courses until lunch time everything went on like a blur.

 

He walked to the mess hall with Isabelle and Clary, noticing lunch was like a buffet and left out in the opening, with men and women with hair nets cleaning or refill certain items. It was the weirdest thing because he was sure that TV shows made it look like American kids just were fed goop, and unidentifiable blob stuff that was either blurred out or in some weird color or shape. But the food he saw was edible, actual real food. He took a tray and followed Isabelle and Clary to sit down with a sandwich, baked chips, and a rootbeer.

 

As he was about to comment on the food, Clary looks up and smiles and looks to wave people over. Simon was going to turn around until, some guy sat next to him and a group of two sat next to Clary.

 

_ “Simon meet Magnus and Alec”  _ she points to them, as Isabelle name them off.

 

_ “And that is Raphael sitting next to you” _ Clary says, with an eerily excited grin on her face.

 

Simon looks to a more masculine but still softened features version of Isabelle, with shorted black hair like his sister. Next to him is a beautiful tanned asian man with makeup and pink highlights in his puffed up do. matching his soft pink blush, and small speckles of pink in the glitter around his eyes. He stutters out a  _ hello _ , and small smile to each. He turns his head to look at the person sitting next to him, still glancing at Magnus via his peripheral in all his glitter makeup glory. But the guy next to him made his breath hitch in his throat as he gave an awkward smile.

 

_ “Hi, hi I’m Simon”  _ the man sitting next to him, was the epitome of gorgeousness. He did not wear makeup, but did he need it. He made the definition of Spanish beauty innate and made the romance movies where the main character meets their romantic interest and time goes really slowly and random wind blowing their hair into their faces as they whip it to and fro. 

 

Raphael has short dark hair, but wavy on its ends, the length to the middle of his neck. Eyes of honey that he wants to delve into for an eternity and one day. His heart skips, then beats faster and Raphael gives him a soft smile, that reaches his gorgeous eyes. Simon makes a strangled moan noise and he hears someone clear their throat. He notices he has been staring at Raphael, full body turned towards him and a bit closer than really necessary, sharing his personal bubble with a gaping mouth. He coughs slightly and says hello to Raphael. Turning his body as everyone greets him while he stares at Raphael in his peripheral vision seeing the other boy glancing at him as he sips his drink. Possibly coffee, he takes it black Simon guesses, since there doesn’t appear to be any cream in there. 

 

Nevermind, why only coffee, it's like noon! Who needs coffee? Then again he is possibly the most handsome man Simon has been actually greeted to, so who the hell can question him on how he takes his coffee. Simon begins to eat his sandwich as Isabelle and Alec talk about their day. They seem close, if you’re willing to talk to a sibling you live with about your day.

 

_ “So how’d you end up here Sylvester”  _ Magnus asks with a curious look, smiling warmly at him.

 

_ “It's Simon and my mother and I felt it best to leave the hostile environment we were residing in” _

 

_ “It was hostile?”  _ Magnus ask sounding shocked.

 

_ “Well, we were verbally threatened and I had an incident at my old school house that I think brought it down to the last resort of my mum telling us we were moving”  _ Simon was not really sure if that was the last straw, because it seemed like there was still some things unsaid with his mum but not really confident in telling the group he was seated with all of this. He didn’t understand how he felt the need to even tell them all he was telling them now. He looked around the table and saw that many were not looking at him in pity or a sense of sadness towards him but with understanding. Isabelle gave a glance but went back to a conversation with Alec, after he gave a small soft smile towards him as well. Magnus looked at him with this sense of knowing his experience, maybe he was an omega male too, because the sense of sympathy he received from the expression Magnus gave him made him think he was experienced in the past events that had plagued him and his mother. He then entered into the conversation with Alec and Isabelle, holding Alec’s hand and looking like they both relaxed from the connection.

 

Clary looked like she wanted to say something, and when he turned to Raphael he was enjoying his coffee only giving Simon a small nod that also spoke of understanding, but it may have been towards Clary as he finally heard her speak again, changing the subject.

 

_ “So I get you just moved here but are you going to see that new X-Men movie?”  _ Clary points the question at Simon.  _ “Possibly going out to meet new people”  _ she gives a short glance at Raphael that does not go unnoticed.

 

Simon looks at her like she just asked a human being if he is going to breath,  _ “Uh yeah, I mean I have been waiting ages for a fix-it, on what the previous directors have done in the previous movies except the ones Bryan Singer has produced, of course. Those are the only good ones, and every X-Men fan knows this to be true, I mean what the hell were they doing in Wolverine's story line, and another thing Deadpool, goes to show you how easily you can fuck over an amazing origin story. Thinking they’ll get away with it, without any backlash. So uh yeah, my mum will probably be very happy with me going out and actually incorporating my into something that’s my age range like going to see a movie. Yes I want to go see it.” _

 

_ “Oh oookay, well Raph here was going to see it too, maybe you two can go together” _

 

Simon whips his head to the handsome Raphael who hasn’t spoken yet but enjoying his coffee and having some sort of silent conversation with Magnus using eyebrow signals, which he is very fluent in by the way.

 

_ “You’re interested in those kinds of movies?”  _ Simon ask, just the slightest of skepticism in his voice

 

_ “Yeah, they have some interesting genetic hypothesis, and human mutations are an interest of mine. But yes I do like “those” kinds of movies.” _

 

Genetic hypothesis? Okay, I mean he still likes the movies so who cares what his reasoning is. I’m in a new town, I have friends...acquaintances soon to be friends, and I’m not eating lunch in a stall, is this a karma returning everything they put me through kind of thing.

 

_ “We could go together? If you would like to.” _ Raphael says to Simon, and his expression looks a little anxious like Simon is going to reject him. Ha! Me reject you is like my decision that no I would love to drown instead of swim.

 

_ “What like a date?”  _ Simon’s mouth is stupid,  _ “I mean ignore me, my mouth, ignore me...let's rewind”  _ Simon flails about,  _ “Yeah let's go see the movie, as friends and once again ignore my previous mouth vomit…” _

 

Everyone at the table is laughing, but it doesn’t feel like it's at him for the first time, it's like he’s some sort of comic relief and they’re lighten up his feeling of awkwardness at the whole situation he’s made for himself.

 

_ “It is a date, that is what I am asking you on. So tonight at eight, then? I’ll pick you up” _

 

Simon stares at Raphael with his mouth open again, completely unaware as to what just happened here. He pinches himself and feeling dull. He feels Clary pinch him as well, and giggles at his shocked expression. Raphael just takes a sip of his coffee, then takes out his phone.

 

_ “Put your number in, so I can call you when I am coming to pick you up. It’ll be fun” _ Raphael says, and gives him this blinding smile that makes Simon want to cry from this dream he is having that he will probably wake up from and find out he is somewhere he does not want to be.

 

Alec smiles and tells him “ _ hope he likes it here and to have fun tonight” _ , and Magnus gets up and holds on to his hand, saying “ _ see you later Sephus” _ , they hold hands and look at each other like they are in their own world, making their way out of the mess hall. Its a sight that makes Simon think they are otherworldly in some way, they must really be in love.

 

He hears Clary telling him he has class with her and Raphael next, but just notices he hasn’t really completely eaten much of his meal. Mess hall is a pretty long timeframe so he is unsure how he wasted time and did not eat all of the meal, when he is sure he is hungry and his love of food is a pretty big obsession. He’s been too absorbed in Raphael being so forward about their date. He isn’t opposed to it in any way, but he’s in love with the idea of him being some sort of attraction for another person, someone just asked him on a date. He might be Alpha, Simon thinks to himself. But he seems a lot more different, than he assumed an alpha would react to a male omega. Then again his experience with Alpha’s is not extensive and that one time when one almost violated him physically in the bathroom. Raphael seem like an Alpha like his mum. An alpha, but makes people comfortable around them and easily approachable. He makes him feel safe somehow, he understands he just met them all but they seem like a comfortable group of people, people he feels safe with. Its too much and a bit disturbing, but it feels safe and nice at the same time. He gets up to put his plate away but finds his legs are jelly, so he sits back down for a bit.

 

_ “You don’t have to pick up your plate This is why we bring our own lunches, it feels a bit awkward having someone clean up after you instead of doing it yourself,” _ but he notices they didn’t eat for the whole session, except for Raphael and his coffee. _ “Hey, you can sit next to Raph in biology, he’s usually the only one who doesn’t have a partner in the class.” _ Clary says informatively after she embraces Isabelle and the kiss.

 

Simon allows Raphael to move his chair, but doesn’t expect him to hold his hand and him to reciprocate and hold his in return. Getting past his shocked expression quickly, and doing a little jig in the inside. He’s afraid his hands will begin sweating, his stomach is already turning and he wants to just stand with his hand in Raphael for as long as he can. He isn’t necessarily ignoring Clary, but smiling and looking at their hands in union is what he wants to keep staring at in wonder. He also sees in his peripheral Isabelle turning to go to class.

 

He catches a glimpse of what Isabelle is saying,  _ “So I told him he obviously doesn’t know what to look at when shopping for clothing, and Isabelle agreed with me” _

 

_ “I know what you mean Alec tends to not be very fashionably thinking when it comes to purchasing wears. If Magnus wasn’t such an influence you would be sure he would be wearing sweaters and simple jeans and everything riddled with holes”  _ Raphael responds and laughs, took Simon out of his mesmerizing stare at the hands together as the magical sound makes him smile.  _ “I can let go if it bothers you, I guess I got ahead of myself.” _

 

Simon tightens his hold on Raphael’s hand.  _ “No! I mean no, its nice like this. So Alec has no sense of fashion?”  _ He smiles awkwardly, looking at Clary and then back to Raphael, adding a small laugh to ignore-hide his anxiousness and how this is only his first day in this school and already he has friends, a boyfriend(?) and his mum thought he would be alone forever. He isn’t making this stuff up. She came up to him one day and made her view apparent, possibly joking, but with a serious message hidden in the playfulness.

 

_ \--One day while he was enjoying his Star Trek marathon instead of going out to hang out with friends-his mother’s words. Not taking into mind he has none. He was really enjoying his Enterprise when his mother knocked down a wall of his pillow fort-yes he had a pillow fort what of it!- and asked him what he was doing, after answering her truthfully she said “I am probably going to never live in a nursing home, since I know you’ll be alone forever and can take care of me.”, she laughed and joined him but he just felt like it wasn’t really a joke.-- _

 

_ “Yeah you should have seen his dresscode before he met Magnus, he’s really gone from gloomy grumpy, protective, worrywart of a father figure to the Alec we know and love. Maybe Raphael will now stop being the grumpy one since you two have met each other.” _

 

_ “I’m not grumpy”  _ he says as he pouts a bit.

 

_ “You don’t seem like a grumpy guy”  _ Simon says a bit confused, but giggles at the pout, only bringing out a cute side of the alpha.

 

_ “Wait till you know him after a few decades, then you’ll know. But then again you are Simon and he is Raphael” _ Clary says with a knowing grin, as though her last statement explains everything/ He’s on to her, the matchmaker that she is.

 

Simon smiles but still confused by her  _ then again you are Simon, and he is Raphael  _ but excited that she said that they will all know each other in the future. So its not too forward to think they are friends now, this is some news he can share with his mum about. They make it to class, and this time he apparently doesn’t have to introduce himself, and he sits next to Raphael. He’s about to take out his book but Raphael already has his out and places it in the center of the table, in the small amount of space between them. He didn’t realize he was leaning into Raphael space, a magnetism he is somehow innately is being pulled towards.

 

The biology class wasn’t as behind as his AP English, Calculus, and A/B/O and Sexuality Studies courses, but it still was a few chapters behind. But that didn’t stop him or Raphael from completing the experiment of the day, and getting it  _ okay’d _ by the professor. So they talk, at first he thought he was imaging getting closer to Raphael but realized he really was leaning far too close to the alpha. And stilled himself from moving anymore into his personal space, being pulled into a closeness by the mysterious magnetic pull he felt from the other, as they talked.

 

_ “So were you really harassed and had to move, I’m not insinuating that you are lying, but this all seems to be fated somehow, no?” _

 

_ “I understand what you mean”  _ Simon says with a shy smile,  _ “But yes, me and my mu were actually harassed and she moved us here where the dynamics were not moot but much less important.” _

 

_ “I see, well Magnus is also a male omega, and before he met Alec, he and I were friends and I understand having those kinds of attacks veered towards you” _ Raphael looks like he is remembering something from long ago as he talks about him and Magnus, its almost a sad look in his eyes, that quickly is replaced with a look of wonder as he stares at Simon.

 

_ “I would have never guessed with Magnus, he seems like a jovial person, and the makeup makes him look otherworldly in a way, you know. And yeah I have to agree, our meeting each other does feel slightly fated to be.”  _ He gives one of his best smiles, as he sees Raphael glance at the clock then back to him very quickly.  _ Am I boring him?  _ Simon wonders.

 

_ “Almost time to go, did you drive here? There is a bus, but I can also drive you home before our date tonight?”  _ He looks questioningly at Simon

 

_ “Oh I drove here, otherwise I would have taken the offer of the drive home. And do you mind meeting my mum before we leave for the movies? She is a bit...a lot overprotective and this is a new town and…” _

 

_ “I would love to.”  _ That’s all he says, as they get up to leave the classroom. He walks Simon to his car, and embraces him, giving him a small kiss on the cheeks, Simon falls into his car like the clumsy floop he is and waves, puts the window down and say  _ See you tonight _ . He sees Raphael is quickly joined by Isabelle, Clary, Magnus and Alec, and a few he has never seen before. Driving home is hard when all you can think about is how your day has just left you stunned to what has just transpired. He blast the radio to something random, as background noise as he makes his way home. He enters the house and his mum isn’t in, so he sits on the couch, randomly flipping to channels and thankful his mum was really busy today turning on all their necessities such as cable.

 

A gorgeous guy asks you out on the first day of school, you have a magnetic attraction to each other- because yes he knows Raphael felt it too!- and you meet some new friends, and one by the name of Clary seems to just know, possibly everything, and then-

 

_ “How was your first day going back to school Si?”  _ His mother asked, interrupting his thoughts as she sits next to him, taking the remote control, it looks like he wasn’t using it anyways. Just stuck in his own thoughts.

 

_ “It was amazing, so first I meant some pretty amazing people, right. So Clary and Isabelle, Clary is a redhead and I’m pretty sure she knows everything, like some sort of psychic. Then Isabelle is like this strong, sarcastic, but cool sarcastic, but not too talkative type who just is enveloped in this vibe of I am pretty amazing and I know it but I’m not gonna be smug about it, she’s gorgeous too. Then there’s Alec, who seems shy  but is probably reserved except when he’s near his sister, Isabelle. And then there is Magnus, who’s his boyfriend who’s also a male omega, and he is just an otherworldly character who wears glittery makeup and has this amazing fashion sense and-” _

 

_ “Uh okay...so good day then”  _ His mother says, with this sort of shocked expression, but also looking at him like he’s grown to heads because, I mean Simon talking about real, three-dimensional people for this long is a feat all on its own.  _ I mean my son is a very reclusive person, I have come to terms with that but... _

 

_ “But wait I didn’t tell you about Raphael yet!”  _ He says smiling,  _ “So Raphael, is smart, and we’re biology partners. But I met him through Clary and Isabelle, and he and Magnus have been long time friends. And he kind of gets my jokes, and I get all his and his sarcasm like like yours. But! he asked me out to see the new X-Men movie downtown and he says he’s okay with coming in and meeting you when he picks me up tonight and he seems really safe, and makes me feel comfortable...so can I go?”  _ He tries to say some parts as fast as he can, then ends it with one eye closed to the possibility that his mum will say no and he’ll have to sneak out, because he really wants to go with Raphael to the movies, or just be anywhere really.

 

_ “Yeah, why not. I mean you said he makes you feel safe and comfortable. And I can interrogate him when he comes to pick you up so it’ll be okay. I mean you’re going to see a movie but you’ll be outside and hopefully interacting with people, be a normal teenager I suppose.” _

 

Simon is not shocked, but rather flabbergasted at the way his mother just okayed this, like he was waiting for her refusal and he had thought he needed to plan to sneak out, and disappoint his mum if she found out he sneaked out. But this is good, he smiles brightly  _ “Thanks mum, I know you’ll like him”  _ He hugs his mum, to show how he really appreciated her decision, and then snuggles in to catch a movie that she found.  _ “And how was your day” _

 

_ “Oh just got a job working at the station now. Just as a partnered deputy mostly desk work and late shifts, but its still something. And got some groceries, and that was my day other than finding you spaced out in front of the television”  _ She doesn’t tell him about her research in finding the people trying to hunt him-them down, or the fact that she’s heard of the people he’s talked about before and their names have been around for centuries. Associated with various points in time, and how they’ve burned and rebuilt many bridges with the people around them. And extinguishing anything or one that has gotten in their way. But all this can just be to herself as she figures out what they’ll do if the Institute ever found them. She sees that her son is happy, and to put this all on him would only get his anxiety at an all time high. Maybe this centuries old group will be a good things for him. If her Simon is happy, then she might as well be too.

 

The movie ends,  _ “Don’t you have homework or something, and I don’t know about you but your fashion sense needs work, despite it just being a simple first date to the movies” _

 

_ “You know mum, sometimes I feel like your sarcasm just didn’t make it down my line. I’ve completed all the things due tomorrow in class. The courses I’m taking are a bit behind compared to London.”  _ He gets up to leaves, faking a hurt expression. _ But yes I am going to look for something to wear and”  _  he responds over his shoulder, _ “it will be wondrous, woman, wondrous!”  _ shouting that out as he raises his hands and makes his way to his peptobismol of a room.

 

Simon’s so busy trying to find something to wear. He knew he didn’t relate to those in his age group, and mostly stuck to things that made him feel comfortable, sweaters, sweater vest, shirts that dealt with his favorite heroes, skinnies, and a few bits here and there of baggy chunky sweaters. He feels like he’s been up in his room and indecisive for hours. He finally notices his phone’s notification light was on and he began smiling before he found out who messaged him. He looks at his phone and he somehow missed four messages by Raphael.

 

_ [From: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] I’ve arrived at your home, and your mother invited me in, she somehow knew I was outside. _

 

_ [From: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] So she greeted me, and is making me a cup of coffee, she informed me you are upstairs. _

 

_ [From: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] You really don’t have to dress up. _

 

_ [From: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] Well your mom made me some coffee, and is talking to me about safe sex, and she seems very adamant on Alpha’s taking care of an Omega’s needs above all. Well I don’t want to seem rude, so I will stop texting now. I am downstairs enjoying your mother's company. _

 

Simon is just shocked when he rereads the messages to see if what he read is right. He quickly drags on his faded grey, Iceman shirt, purple jeans, a hardly worn blazer, sneakers and rushes to put on his locket-his mother gave him when he presented as an omega, stating that it will protect him. He thinks for a second his mother might just be a witch or something.

He rushes, then stops and takes a few breaths, to calm his heart down before entering into the living room where his mother seems to be heatedly talking-ranting- about how  _ Alpha’s should support Omega’s because a majority of them have brilliant minds, and everyone has their own thoughts and actions and Omega’s deserve as much rights if not more rights then Alpha’s and Beta’s _ -he slowly walks in. And his mother, smiles, at him as she finishes her speech-rant-. Raphael looks at him with this expression he has never seen before, but it makes him fidgety and anxious because of the stares he is receiving.  _ “Uhm, I was trying to choose what to wear and didn’t see your message, and I kind of rushed to-”  _ Simon trips on air, somehow, on his way to the living room sofa. He expects to fall on his face, but instead he is breathing in Raphael's scent, where his face has landed on his chest, and he feels like his stomach is flipping to the point he is going to upchuck his stomach content.  _ Isn’t that a beautiful thought,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ I’m probably going to sick all over my boyfriend...or guy I am dating’s gorgeous shirt and he will no longer want to see me ever again. Hahaha...oh my life _

 

_ “Well, I wouldn’t think you would vomit on me, before our first date but if you think you’ll be sick, we can watch something here, since I am already here and enjoy the night nonetheless. And it would just be vomit, I wouldn’t completely never want to see you again”  _ Raphael responds.

 

Simon realizes he was speaking aloud for a majority of his thoughts, and doesn’t know what to really think. Elaine sees her son leaning onto Raphael’s chest, but she doesn’t want to have him question how he was caught by Raphael when he was seated on the sofa and he was not nearly as close for him to catch Simon. But her suspicions of Raphael being a Nosferatu were correct. Elaine understands there are supernaturals among them, in addition to having the dynamics of Alpha, Beta, Omega, she knows they have Warlocks, Vampires, Fae, Werewolves, and a Council to “Aid” in keeping things in control so mundanes don't see that there is another world around them. She herself, is of the supernatural and the real reason Simon’s father isn’t around is because he is part of the Council, but she won’t tell Simon, she doesn’t want to ruin the feelings he’s experiences. The obliviousness of her son is endearing, taking his time to understand that Raphael Santiago is his Alpha. She wants a life for her son that she knows she cannot give him by telling him these things, and if dating a vampire who happens to be his Alpha mate, will make him happy, then so be it. She will be fighting for them, against anyone who comes between them.

 

_ “No, I’ll be okay, I really want to see the movie...wit-uhm with you”  _ Simon’s courage will probably be spent tonight.

 

Raphael gives him a small grin, but doesn’t push Simon away, as he is still leaning onto his chest, looking up through his long lashes.  _ “If you agree, mi amor, then let’s go.” _

 

_ “When will you be back Si?”  _ His mum questions as she seats herself on the couch, flipping through the channels, as she unmutes the television and lowers the volume.

 

Simon, backs away a bit from Raphael, with only a slight disgruntle groan, but no one heard it...probably.  _ “Uhm, I think before midnight”  _ He looks at Raphael for confirmation, and he nods.

 

_ “Well its Thursday, school night so lets make it as early as possible. I want you to enjoy yourself but not to the point where you stay out all night, not call me then walk in drunk and waking me up from my sleep. Okay?”,  _ His mum says turning towards them. 

 

_ “We will not be drinking, and it will only be a movie, possibly something to eat before then, as the showing doesn’t start until 9:10pm. And it will take up less than half an hour to get downtown” _

 

_ “We can also sneak food into the movie theater, like my mum and I used to do. Because who buys overpriced popcorn and candy and sodas at a theater! We can stick it to the man to get all the food we can into that theater!”  _ Simon rants, and he realizes Raphael’s wide eyed, mouth slightly opened expression towards him. He found his rebellious streak when it came to something he opposed, meaningless but still something.

 

_ “Damn right! Stick it to the social constructs Si!”  _ his mum, smiles like she raised a great anarchist. And is very proud of her little omega.

 

_ “I can see the resemblance of personality. But yes, we can do whatever it is you want. Ready to go?” _

 

_ “Yep” _ Simon smiles, and his hand has found his way into Raphael's.  _ “See you in a bit mum”  _ He looks at Raphael, and is happy for what he chose, because it seems similar to Simon’s, he’s wearing black skinny’s to Simon’s purple, a leather jacket to Simon’s blazer, and a white shirt to Simon’s faded Iceman shirt. He just wears everything better, Simon thinks.

 

_ “Raphael by the by, if he is not back in one piece, and unchanged, I will hunt you down and skin you alive as I laugh at your pained cries. Okay? Well I trust you Si to make the right choices, well have a safe fun night you two”  _  Simon gives an inward groan towards his mother, while he shyly glanced at Raphael, kind of embarrassed.

 

_ “Yes, ma’am.”  _ Raphael says, as he began walking towards the door again, he had stopped to listen to his mum, and he did not looked shocked or perturbed in any way which was surprising because his mother just displayed a side that he was sure he had never seen before. And now she’s watching television like she had not been an overprotective Alpha that just challenged another for the first(?) time. He was a bit shocked, but went into a relaxed state as Raphael, was rubbing his hand with his thumb as though it was natural and he felt the tense state his body automatically returned ease away.

 

Raphael opened the car door for him, before going into the driver's side, and Simon is only happy that he did not somehow trip on nothing again. He puts on his seat belt, as Raphael does the same, because safe driving is important kids. He begins flipping through stations to busy himself since he wanted to know a lot more about Raphael but didn’t want to distract him or somehow embarrass himself and ending the date prematurely. But he decides the stations are all pretty boring,  _ “So where will be eat-WHOA WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO FAST!?”  _ Simon looked at the speedometer, and the digitalized face said 80, but was steadily moving down.

 

_ “Its not fast, I mean there are no speed limits here and we would not crash. But if you want me to drive slower I will. Sorry for scaring you”  _ Raphael responded.  _ “Also just going to a small diner before the showing, its quite near so we can walk over afterwards.” _

 

_ “Oh okay” _ Simon responds. He somehow trusted Raphael, assurance that they wouldn’t crash, but it  just shocked him a bit. He also remembers the previous trip and wanted to question how Raphael was able to catch him when he was falling from all the way on the couch where he was seated. Or for the fact as to how he can drive so fast and yet keep in control of the car, turning his head to respond to Simon. All of this somehow surprises him, but he was taking it all very well, he thinks. Knowing there was some explanation that he would understand, as his mother would not have let him just walk out of the house without her feeling her son is in safe hands, or her own feelings towards the two together unsupervised. 

 

Simon feels safe, he feel comfortable and despite everything he has been through before he got here, he feels his omega rippling home. They reach the diner that Raphael promised they would go to, and it looks like an old place. Exactly what you would expect of a diner in the middle of nowhere. Red and grey being their colors of choice, with booth against walls and an area across with bar stools in front of the counters, and an window with meal orders.

 

Rahael places a hand on the small of Simon's back and walks them to a booth, he thought he would sit across from him but he lets Simon enter and then sits next to him. Simon is curious about this but doesn’t question it. He smiles at Raphael, when a woman comes to give them a menu, and Raphael orders a coffee, while Simon just now notices he is pretty hungry. His stomach once settled down at how comfortable he feels with Raphael, now notices it is empty.  _ “I’ll have a coke, and a salsa burger with sweet potato fries, please” _

 

_ “Alright hun, I’ll be back with your orders as soon as they’re done”  _ The woman says, as she gives a small fond smile at the two.

 

Simon fidgets a bit with the condiments, and brushes his thigh against Raphaels, and neither make attempts to move their legs away from one another.  _ “So do you come here often”  _ Simon gives a small laugh at his own cliche lines.

 

_ “No not regularly, I have not been on a date for a...while, and see no reason to really come here with my family or by myself” _

 

_ “Ah, I see. So why did you only order coffee? Aren’t you hungry at all? I noticed at lunch hour you only sipped a coffee also, and then when you met my mother. I would think coffee would make one ravenous” _

 

_ “Well I had a pretty decent dinner, it is usually when Isabelle has to cook that I will be out to eat with everyone. She is not a bad cook, but her tastebuds, they seem a off to us all, even Clary” _

 

_ “Really? I would never have guessed she seems like the type who succeeds at a lot of things. So tell me about yourself.”  _ Simon says, turning his body slightly to look at Raphael,  _ “I’ll go first, Hi I’m Simon and I’ve been sober”  _ he laughs again at his own joke and hears Raphael joining him _ ,”Well, I like the supernatural, superhero movies and shows, and comics. I play a lot video games to decrease my stress and just to enjoy life. I like to secretly watch romance movies when no one is around. I am the unofficial head of the nonexistent fan club of all things that stray from the norm and I like food, a lot. If I could have a pet, I would get a small pink panda and name him Chichi. I am not a fan of radishes because they are radishes and who even-”  _ Simon stops himself because he notices Raphael is actually listening and responding and he was just ranting aloud.

_ “You are actually listening to me?” _

 

_ “Yes, should I have not. It sounded like information I would like to know about since we are going out and if I were to introduce you, I would do so as my boyfriend, but please tell me if I am getting ahead of myself. So am I doing something wrong here?” _ Raphael asks confused, but soon gives a small smile as the crease in between Simon's brown disappears and a radiant smile is placed upon his face.

 

_ “No, you aren’t doing anything wrong, I am just a bit surprise. I guess I never had someone actually listen to my rant, I mean what I was saying before except for my mum I suppose. But I feel as though she is secretly judging me on the inside, or aloud if she is feeling up to it.”  _ Simon laughs softly at the things his mother has said to him. At times she acts more of a friend but despite that still has that disciplinary matriarchy look and tone to her.

 

_ “Oh, well I can ignore you and pretend I am listening if that makes you feel more comfortable”  _ Raphael teases as a playful grin appears.

 

_ “No, no, I like this-this is nice. Thank You”  _ Simon cannot help but smile

 

_ “There is really no need to thank me. This is nice. So Simon, to respond to your previous question of about myself. I was born in  Zacatecas, my family has since been deceased but my new family now includes, Magnus, Lily, Maia, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Elliott, and others depending how one may look at us. I was the first born of eight children and my mother worked very hard in getting us to the States and working hard to give us a better life. I owe every day I spend here with you and my family to her.”  _ He goes silent for a bit, giving a far off fond look. Simon thinks he is thinking of his mother and the family he has now.  _ “Ah for movies and shows, I am not a big television viewer, unlike the rest of the family. I enjoy movies such as the X-Men and shows that go into those genres. But reading has always been a passion of mine. Magnus has cats so I suppose we have pets, but I never really give the subject much thought in the sense of getting an animal.” _

 

The waitress comes with their drinks and one plated burger and fries, before Simon can comment on that was the longest he has heard Raphael speak and talk about himself, and or ever speak of any subject for that long. They thank the waitress and she smiles and leaves.

 

_ “How is it to have siblings? I didn’t really grow up with others, and have been more of an introvert, reclusive for the majority of my life thus far.”  _ He says before taking a bite of his burger, and following it with some fries.

 

_ “Well it is like having a friend you can talk to when you need an ear. Magnus and I have known each other the longest and he has always been a sort of voice of reason, among other things for me. As well as Lily, she has given me some of the most wise and sarcastic commentary in life.” _

 

_ “When you say you have known each other the longest, like since you guys were kids or something? _

 

_ “Yes, since we were children. He was a friend while my mother was alive and we would take care of my brothers and sister while she worked. He is a caring person when you get to really know him. And Lily made us a trio, soon after” _

 

_ “Oh, the sibling part sounds nice. I don’t think my mum really wanted to look for another mate after my father left.”  _ He gives a small frown but soon begins to eat again.

 

_ “We have single parent working herself to give a life to her children, she never had in common”  _ Raphael smiles, and looks at Simon eat while he drinks his coffee.

 

_ “Do you just drink your coffee black, no sugar or cream?” _

 

_ “Yes, would you like to try it? I think to be honest Magnus ruined adding those things to coffee for me” _

 

_ “Oh, and no thank you. I enjoy the fake carbonated sugar water I have”  _ He takes a gulp of his soda, noticing he just massacred his burger and fries and did not offer Raphael any when he offered to share his coffee with him.  _ “I’m sorry, it seems as though I was hungrier then I thought” _

 

_ “That is okay, I enjoyed my coffee” _

 

Raphael ask if he is ready to go, and after drinking his soda he feels he needs to use the lavatory. Raphael says he does as well, and leaves a fifty on the table, and Simon is a bit shocked but pretends to not see it. They begin walking to the movie theater and he notices Raphael, holds his hand as though its their thing now, when they walk. He attempts to pay but Raphael beats him to it for the movie tickets.

 

He mumbles a curse under his breath.  _ “Oh I forgot to take snacks and stick it to the man about overpriced theater foods.” _

 

_ “Well, I thought as much, but figured you would have noticed before we walked to the theater” _

 

He notices a small store across the street, and suggest they run there and back quick. Raphael laughs but he begins walking, making sure no cars are coming down the somehow eerily deserted street. Simon this time pays for his own snacks, thank you, and they make their way back to the theater as he has hidden the snacks in his blazer and forced-or not so forced- Raphael to place a few in his jacket as well.

 

Once inside the theater, Simon lays a few bags of random boxed candies on seats and they seat themselves in the center to the left of the theater because seating is important when enjoying a movie you have been waiting ages for.

 

He notices again Raphael doesn’t really eat anything, and he finds he has to stuff himself to get rid of the snacks he didn’t deposit to random movie viewers. He at least is happy that people are enjoying the snacks they found. But then thinks at how weird is that, that you find random unopened snack on a seat and just sit there and eat it, he thinks to himself. Thankfully the meal at the dinner didn’t really fill him completely or he would be uncomfortably stuffed and couldn’t enjoy the movie or Raphael’s presence.

 

Simon squeezes Raphael’s hand at the angstiest of moments and sees Raphael enjoying the movie as much as he is. Not that  he was looking at Raphael during the movie he just knows.  _ Don’t judge yourself Simon, of course you were looking at him, wondering if he enjoys your company as much as you do his, _

 

_ “I do enjoy your company”  _ Raphael whispers to him, as once again Simon has said aloud what he was thinking. His mouth, the betrayer of his thoughts. He gives an awkward laugh and enjoys the last few gripping half hour of the movie.

 

As they get up, Simon notices he has not let go of Raphael’s hand, or made any effort to, throughout the entire time they have been together tonight, and Raphael has not done so either. Its like they need a connection at all times.

 

_ “That was really quite interesting. I liked it.”  _ Raphael says as they walk out to his car.

 

_ “I’m glad you did. I’m just happy that it was more of a reboot to the franchise. Very much needed, Singer. Have you watched the previous ones?” _

 

_ “Yes, but after your thoughts on it, I can see where you have indignations towards the previous directors.” _

 

Raphael opens the door for him and he climbs in, tripping only slightly on nothing and tumbling into his seat. He laughs off his clumsiness and informs Raphael he is fine when asked.

Simon feels like time is against him, and he hates it as much as it loaths him. Because they are already at his house and Raphael is opening his door as they walk to his front door.

 

_ “We should do this again, and may be next time you can come visit my family and meet everyone, if they are all at home” _

 

_ “I would love that!” _ Simon says enthusiastically at the prospect of seeing Raphael's family, and his-his room and being a part of his world. He notices they are quite close and he smiles shyly and slyly breaths in Raphael’s scent.

 

_ “So I will see you at school tomorrow then.,,I hope I wasn’t too much of a bore tonight.”  _ Simon says as he looks up to Raphael, through his lashes.

 

_ “No”  _ Raphael says as he leans in to give Simon a small kiss goodnight. The kiss is not small at all, and becomes heated as Simon is not used to being an actual participate of them and unsure of what to do. He opens his mouth since he saw it on a television show. Raphael takes this as invitation and soon slithers his tongue to wrap around Simons. Simon gives a gasp but it comes out more like a moan. He wraps his arms around Raphael's shoulders, leaning into him closer. Raphael placing his hands around Simon's waist and lifts him a bit so they are at level, to make the kiss less awkward. Simons gets on his tip of his sneakers. Raphael pulls Simon closer, as their hips feel as though they will meld into each other. Simon deepens the kiss by exploring Raphael’s mouth, to reciprocate the enjoyable time he had tonight.

 

Simon finally getting a hang of what kisses Raphael is like, hesitantly continues his exploration of Raphael’s mouth, tasting the coffee he had but a sweet flavor he cannot describe as well. He wants more of the flavor on his tongue, but he feels Raphael pulling away and Simon chases his lips in the sweetness. Raphael looks at him with a grin. Simon pulls his head back from how leaned into Raphael’s face. Looking at Raphael’s lips, almost staring at what he just experience, then into his eyes.  _ “So that was-so I will-uhm, then have a goodnight Raphael”  _ Simon goes to depart but Raphael's hands are still on his hips, and Raphael gives him another soft closed mouth kiss, and then slowly trails down his jaw and places his lips on his neck as soft kisses follow around his bonding organ. Simon squeaks a moan out as he feels Raphael lick then suck softly onto it.  _ “Have a goodnight Simon.”  _ Raphael says in a husky deep voice right into his ear before a soft nibble. He embraces him once more before Simon remembers he is in front of his front door and should get inside. He finds the door knob and says goodnight to Raphael again, then closes the door, closes his eyes and wonders  _ what the hell just happened. _

  
Raphael gets into his car, using his vampiric speed as he sees Simon is no longer in viewing distance. He smiles to himself with the very short drive to his home. Physically he is always awake, just as his family is but mentally he exhausted from all the restraint he had to show tonight. He wanted to so badly claim Simon as his mate, and bite into the bonding organ while he thrust deeply into him making him cry out the sweetest of sounds to his ears. He gets out the car and wonders if Clary has already given everyone a play by play of his date.. He smiles, knowing that he has found his mate, his one, Omega to his Alpha.


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked, I have updated the first chapter, to go along with the plot. Some points didn't connect to the overall plot I have in mind.  
> So second chapter, laying down some more plot, it seems like this is going to be a bit more explanation of things then anything else. I think I will do one more chapter, and then start the next volume. I will probably remove some tags, since I don't think some apply to this volume. May or may not end in a cliffhanger ^__^.
> 
> Also like everything else, unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own, unlike the characters.  
> As always, comments are welcomed, be it compliments or criticism. Also suggestions and questions.

Simon sees his mum had still been watching television, as he comes into the living room.  _ “Had a good time?”  _ She asks while he sits next to her.

 

_ “Yeah, the movie was all I was hoping for. The diner food was okay, but Raphael was very much a gentlemen mum. No skinning alive today” _

 

_ “Well that's good.”  _ Elaine gives her son a small smile. She is a bit out of breath as her son came home earlier than she had expected and couldn’t finish the renovations in the basement as much as she thought she could complete while he was gone.  _ “Its a school night, Si, get some sleep. You seem slightly flushed.” _ she touches his forehead with the back of her hand, and it is only slightly hot.  _ “You’re a bit feverish. Make sure you take your pill tomorrow morning early. ” _

 

_ “Yes mother” _ , Simon groans as he gets up and gets ready for bed. He attempts to get right to sleep but his brain keeps him awake, thinking of Raphael and his smile, his hands, the way they kissed and-and the way he licked the bond. The feeling he seems to get when he was being embraced by his Alpha. Simon wants to think more on this revelation his mind links to Raphael as his mate but sleep finally falls over him.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Raphael enters his home, and he sees Magnus sitting atop Alec in their own world as always. Izzy, Clary, and Lily are in front of the television watching a reality TV show about teen moms. Clary is the first one in front of him, asking how his date went.

 

_ “Well it was enjoyable”  _ He says as he walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of blood, and to sit at one of the counter chair. Clary stares at him with her wide eyes and has an expectant face on. He sighs, but he knows if he does not elaborate she will never let this go, despite her being able to see what transpired and what will transpire.  _ “We-well, he ate at the diner we go to sometimes, and we talked then saw the movie and I dropped him off home, seeing him to the door.”  _ He takes a sip from his glass, the taste clings to his mouth.  _ “I know you saw the date, and probably told everyone your commentary of every action being done, so why must I talk about it. Yes, we kissed, and yes I scented him, and tasted his bonding organ. Are you happy now?” _

 

_ “So he is your mate?”  _ Magnus questions coming out of nowhere still holding on to an Alec with a reluctant facial expression not wanting to be in the situation at the very moment. Lily comes up to seats herself next to him. As Isabelle is still watching the television show, laughing either at his torture or something that just happened on the show..

 

_ “So he’s your mate and I have yet to meet him, why have I not heard of this Salmon?”  _ Lily gives a questioning pointed look.

 

“ _ Yes, I believe he is. His mother on the other hand, is a storm of a mystery, wrapped within knowledge that is far beyond a simple mundanes understanding. And Lily you have yet to meet him because you and Maia choose not to “eat” with us, and sit outside under a tree in your own little world”  _ He returns the look to Lily, as she smiles, knowing he is correct.  _ “And its Simon, Simon Lewis, don’t let Magnus corrupt you” _

 

_ “Moi”  _ Magnus gives an offended look with his free hand atop his chest,  _ “Just because he’s your mate doesn’t mean I have to call him by his name. And what is wrong with pet names, I have one for all of my loved one. He should be happy, its my way of showing I care.” _

 

Raphael pinches his nose and closes his eyes to Magnus’ skewed thoughts on-mainly everything. He hears Alec softly laughing, and everyone joins him. Family..

 

_ “So what is with his mother?”  _ Alec somehow now becoming interested in the subject and kind of surprises Raphael as he was unsure he was actively listening.

 

_ “When I arrived at Simon's home, his mother greeted me and she asked me a few questions. As to why when she researched me. Magnus and I were mentioned throughout centuries and why has our family popped up throughout decades upon decades of history. She had this look in her eyes, and she does not come off as mundane. So I explained to her.”  _ Raphael answers truthfully as he knows no one can lie to Alec, and he would know regardless.  _ “She seems to know a lot, and so I only explained the situation and gave her reassurance I would not harm Simon. She informed me she already knew this as she would not have invited me inside or let me associate with Simon. Date him, or leave us unsupervised if she felt the situation not appealing. She seems very protective, which I suppose is normal for Alpha women of omega son’s. But I swore her eyes glowed bright as I was speaking her my explanation.”  _ The shocked faces around him were varied, Clary choosing to go back to where Isabelle was, and Lily looking at him with an odd amusing expression after her seconds of surprise. Magnus mouth a bit opened and his eyes a bit wide and Alec just seemed curious.

 

_ “Ah I see”  _ Lily responds before walking upstairs. Probably to where Maia was to give her the news no doubt.

 

_ Hmm, but is she someone we need to be wary of, and is Simon for that matter the right one for you”  _ Magnus asks, but his voice a bit raised, and it was more than likely a question veered towards Clary.

 

_ “I did not feel any ill-intent from her, and Simon seems as though he is oblivious but I believe I left the intentions that would get him caught up in, as well as my interest of him.” _

 

_ “Raphael and Simon were born to be. Through this life, the last and the next”  _ Clary says in her mystic ways as she is being wrapped into an embrace from behind by Isabelle, who settles her head into the redhead’s neck. Clary smiles as though her answer explained everything. Which Raphael felt it didn’t, but he was not going to oppose or question her. Despite her insight only posing more questions. But she wouldn’t elaborate more than she already has even if he were to lower himself and beg for answers. Like that would ever happened, but he did want answers. He finished the last of his glass, and placed it on the drying rack after washing up. He walked to his room as Clary and Izzy were wrapped into each other, returning their attention to the show they were engrossed in before Raphael arrived. Guessing Magnus and Alec went out or to their room. He picks up one of the books he is currently reading, and relaxes on his sofa.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Simon felt the liquid slowly spilling from his opening and felt a heavy load atop him, to the point he could not breath but it felt good for some reason. He wanted to be under the heavy weight completely, he wished for more of the weight on top of him, almost desperately whining and moaning for it. He felt lips moving onto his omega bond, and something entering his wet opening. He didn’t feel like himself, like he was part of what was going on, he simply felt like he was out of his body looking but not quite seeing the scene play out, but feeling the things the body he was not in, experience.

 

_ “Will you let me turn you” _ a voice whispers into his ears, he recognizes it as Raphael right away. The scent that is filling the room is suffocating, it smells of home and a mixture of their scents and the sweetness he tasted when kissing Raphael, but cannot place what the taste-smell is. Something that is large presses into his dripping omega opening, and all the air escape his lungs in a noise he has never heard before. “ _ Mine”  _ pushing an inch more “ _ Mine” _ circles being felt on his hip _ “Mine”  _ a kiss felt of his shoulder, _ “Mine”  _ another push felt within his opening _.  _ He hears Raphael whisper into his ear, and the object has now filled him, is throbbing. He feels it deeply and wraps his arms and legs around Raphael, trying to place his Alpha within him, he hears and feels the other Simon repeat what Raphael says,  _ “Mine” _ , the objects pulls out of him,  _ “Mine” _ , the objects slams into him and he cannot complete his words as again the air rushes on of his lungs and the only sound he can produce is a moaned gasp. Then the object pulls out of him again, leaving a small amount within his clenching opening, wishing to be filled again. He feels it slams back into his, creating whooping noise as his lungs are emptied again. The other Simon throws his head back, digging his nails into Raphael’s shoulders and loudly moans out  _ “ALPHA”.  _

 

He gains a purchase of what is happening and where he is, he is not entirely sure of the location but he is definitely sure this is not his bedroom. He finally realize he is being penetrated, being filled by Raphael’s thick cock, repeatedly being rammed into, he holds on to Raphael digging his nails deeper into his shoulders and gasping out his breaths. 

 

Are we bonding? Is he and Raphael mates? Why is his omega opening so wet and complete? He is so absorbed into their exchange, but he questions the situation as he is being pushed out of his consciousness again but still feels the penetration and the sensations going throughout his body. He has tightened his hold of Raphael’s waist with his legs, neck in display and lust filled watery eyes look down at Raphael through long lashes. He suddenly sees Raphael’s eyes glowing a bright red and he has-he has fangs!

 

Simon’s eyes open immediately and he is completely drenched in sweat and is confused by where he is. He hears screaming and he is unsure where it is coming from. He wants to get up and check on his mum, but he is somehow unable to really move. His bedroom lights suddenly attacks his eyes, and he finally realizes he is the one screaming, as his mother removes his comforter and holds onto his face,  _ “Simon, Simon, Si, honey can you hear me!?” _ He stops his screams, and opens his eyes wide. And sits up, too fast, he immediately lays back down and looks at his mother’s concern stricken face.

 

_ “He-he had fangs mum! And-and red eyes and fangs! And I think we-we were bonding!”  _ He says to his mother as he slowly sits up in bed again. Suddenly he is happy his mother always reminded him to have a glass of water by his bed, and he gulps it down. And stares at his mother, surprised at her very unsurprised expression.  _ “Why aren’t you shocked about this? I for one am, verily!”  _ He questions his mother with narrowing eyes at the suspiciousness of the current situation.

 

_ “Well Simon, I didn’t think I would be the one to inform you of this, I thought Raphael would. But within this reality there are humans, or mundanes and then there are supernaturals such as Raphael and his family.”  _ She slowly reveals this, and waits for her son’s widening eyes and open mouth to settle before continuing.  _ “Raphael is Nosferatu, he is a vampire honey.” _

 

_ “Do you feel that placing honey at the end of that sentence will make this any easier to digest?”  _ Yes, Simon is aware that that is an odd thing to focus on as what his mother just revealed is reality changing big for him.

 

_ “Of all the things I just said to you, you choose to focus on my term of endearment as a form of belittling and easier digestion? Seriously Si, is that really the question you want to ask.” _

 

_ “Well that or how was he suppose to talk to me about that? “Say hey so I’m a Nosferatu by the way, can you pass me the popcorn?””  _ Simon wants to continue his snarky comeback, but instead becomes meek,  _ “Its just I don’t know how I am suppose to take what you just explained to me. I don’t understand, so am I just a meal to Raphael? Have they only approached me and became my friends because I’m human. Wait I am human right!?” _

 

_ “Yes, you’re human, Si. But I don’t think the friends you made or Raphael sees you in that way. Then again I cannot answer for him, I just can respond from the discussion we had last night before you came down the stairs.” _

 

Simon believes his mum, and he wants to talk to Raphael about this. But I mean texting your vampire boyfriend at three twenty in the morning wouldn’t be such a good idea right.  _ “Wait do vampires sleep?” _

 

His mother seems to find humor in his question, and an overall hilarity in the whole situation they are in, because her face becomes lax and she is doing one of her laughs with her whole body shaking, the bed along with her.  _ “Si, you never cease to amuse me, and no I do not think they sleep” _

 

Simon looks at his mother unsure of what just happened,  _ “Si, you will always have the power to make your own decisions” _ , she says as she sobers up from her laugh. She checks his temp, and tells him to get some more sleep, turning off his light before closing the door.  He turns on his bedside lamp, he sits up in bed looking at his phone, unsure if he should text or call or wait for tomorrow to question Raphael about this whole ordeal. He sees he had a text from Raphael telling him to have a good night’s rest, an hour after their date. Followed by how he enjoyed their date greatly, even adding an emoji. Simon finds himself smiling to the sweetness the alpha shows him. The whole vampire thing really explains his speech.  _ “Can vampires eat” _ he questions no one in particular outloud. He wants to know what is going on and how no one decided to cue him into the whole,  _ Hey you’re dating a vampire _ deal. He decides he will text Raphael.

 

_ [To: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] So my mum just cued me in, on the fact that you are a vampire, so I am pretty sure you are awake. Can we talk? _

 

Simon is hesitant on a response. His anxiety of the whole situation makes him wished the alpha would text him the second he-his train of thought is interrupted by Raphael’s response.

 

_ [From: Raph(ACTUAL BOYFRIEND) Santiago] I’ll be there in a second. _

 

Simon flails about unsure of where or what “ _there_ ” is. Almost falling off his bed, when he hears a tapping on his closed bedroom window. _“'Tis someone knocking softly at the shutter…..This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, “Lenore!”— Merely this and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning.."_ He quotes Poe when the mood is right, what of it! He thinks as a challenge to his imaginary audience, as he recites outloud to himself _The Raven_.

 

He gets off his bed deciding that  _ The Raven _ isn’t going to help him figure out anything and tiptoes to the curtains, unsure of who or what is at his window. He pushes back the curtains and gasp at the figure until he realizes its Raphael. He opens the glass, and feels a nibbling breeze tickle his skin. Raphael looks at him with a worried and concerned expression.  _ “I wasn’t sure what you meant by “there”, if you told me you would be-wait, how are you so stable standing on our shitty roof?” _

 

_ “Really Simon? That is the first question you want to ask of me?”  _ Raphael adds a curious expression to the two already marking his face. Simon is kind of sick of people asking him if this or that is the question he wants to ask. If he didn’t want to ask it, he wouldn’t have spoken it aloud.

 

_ “Just come in” _

 

_ “Oh, inviting a vampire into your sanctum now, are we?” _

 

_ “You know you would be a bit more scarier if you said that without smiling like an immature teen” _

 

_ “Well I was turned when I was 17.”  _ Raphael answers as Simon walks away from the window and lets Raphael enter into his bedroom via window.

 

_ “Oh my gods, so I will be older than you, three months from now!? Does this make me a cougar, or what is the male version of cougar...sugar daddy? Well no, because you have to be a lot older than the person you’re with and I have no money of my own and I’ve seen you place down a fifty for a fifteen dollar meal. So are you the cougar!?” _

 

_ “So is this what you really want to talk about, which one of us is a cougar, or sugar daddy?”  _  Raphael says with a raised eyebrow and amused grin tugging at the edge of his lips.

 

_ “No! I-I was just curious is all.”  _ Simon says flustered, but tries to imitate an air of casualty, but still standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. _ “Sooo a Nosferatu huh?” _

 

_ “Yes, but I wanted to tell you myself in a more private location, not on a first date. Suddenly saying “Hey so I’m a Nosferatu. Ready to go into a dark movie theater with me now?”  _ Raphael sounds different, and it makes Simon’s chest hurt for reasons he does not quite understand _ “Simon I do not hunt or feed on mundanes and never will. My family and I survive on animal blood, and we do not hurt humans, unless you are an extreme failure at even being an ilk.” _

 

_ “What makes you decide?”  _ Simon questions, as he decides to sit on the edge of his bed.

 

_ “Maia, Lily’s mate was abused for years by an alpha, and the abuse was ignored by his best friend who was also Maia’s older brother, and it only worsened when the brother passed away. It is not my story to tell but I think she will feel comfortable by the facts I’ve exposed to you. We all have our own stories, before and at times after of when we are born and the reborn” _

 

Simon doesn’t know what to say, he was sickened by the unknown alpha. Not aware who Maia is but thankful she was away from him and more so that the ilk is dead, while Maia found her mate. He wonders if he was placed in that situation what he would have done, if he stayed in London with an uncaring mother and taken by the alpha who cornered him in the lavatory. What would he have done?  _ “I’m sorry” _

 

_ “No, you shouldn’t be, you didn’t speak wildly on a subject you were unfamiliar with, you simply asked.”  _ Raphael sighs, Simon looks down at the most interesting carpeting of this bedroom.  _ “Simon I want you to know that I would and will never hurt you. And I have never had my Alpha respond to an Omega the way I do to you. How long you need to think about this I will give you. Please I only ask that you do not send me away from you” _

 

Simon looks up, and sees Raphael’s pained expression, he doesn’t completely understands what is going on either but he is sure he feels what Raphael feels. He feels his Omega speaking words of safe, home, comfortable whenever Raphael is around, and he knows he does not want to lose that.  _ “I don’t want you going anywhere either. I-I think I understand what you mean. My Omega ripples, and feelings of safe, home and comfort are a constant whenever you’re around me. I think I had those feeling-reactions even from the very first  time we met.” _

 

_ “So is it safe to assume that the bond I feel towards you is reciprocated?”  _ The disappeared pained expression returned on Raphael’s face when he asked that question. And Simon could not help getting up and walking over to embrace his mate and ease the painful look off of his alpha’s face.

 

Simon feels Raphael tensing up, possibly unsure if he can touch him, for a few seconds before his confidence is returned and relaxes, wrapping his arms around his middle.  _ “Just don’t crush me with your vampiric strength, that is a thing right?”  _ He hears the small laugh Raphael gives, through his chest. 

 

 _“I have great control over my abilities Simon.”_ Raphael whispers softly into his hair. Simon hesitantly picks his head up, and places his face into Raphael’s neck, scenting his Alpha’s neck. He is not sure why, but he feels like he needs reassurance that Raphael is his. The dream suddenly to make a comeback and is now blaringly real in the front of his mind, blushing at the scene he remembers vividly. A wave of emotions enter him, and he tries to stop thinking about it, scenting Raphael more openingly and deeply. His omega ripples, and he feels the safe, home, and comfort in every ripple that rakes over his entire essence. He feels Raphael humming through his chest, as he bends his head down not wanting Simon to stop what he is doing, but wanting to do the same.

 

_ “You know you really should be asleep. Tomorrow seems like it is going to be a hectic day, I was told and Clary is never wrong”  _ Raphael says softly, the air coming from his mouth on each spoken word hits into his neck. Raphael, scents him and Simon feels himself tilting his head the side to give Raphael more access and asserting himself further into Raphael's neck.

 

Simon has a lot more questions, but a sudden drowsiness does quiet him to hold them for later. He feels Raphael pick him up, neither stopping from the scenting, he instinctively wraps his legs around his waist. He feels the upper portion of his body lying atop what he assumes is his bed, but as of right now his brain has slightly-mostly shut down. He feels Raphael moving one of his legs and laying both their bodies onto the bed(?). Enveloping Simons body further into the folds of his, fitting like two connecting puzzle piece. He reciprocates the movement by folding into himself and moving as close as possible into Raphael’s embrace. He continued to scent Raphael’s until he reluctantly embraced by sleep. Felling Raphael burying himself into his neck, and making sure Simon’s position is comfortable.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Simon is not one to celebrate small or large victories, he will take what he can get. But he must admit to himself when he woke up and was still in Raphael’s embrace he had to internally do a little jig. He opens his eyes, and he feels Raphael’s face is still situated within his neck scenting his bonding organ.  _ “Have you been scenting me all night?” _

 

_ “Well would you like the truthful answer to that question?”  _ Raphael speaks into his neck, until he moves his head to look Simon in his eyes. His expression isn’t completely readable to Simon.

 

_ “Well, if you were to lie to me. I wouldn’t know, but I feel like we passed that part of our relationship where you would feel it necessary to lie to me.” _

 

_ “I will never lie to mi amor, and yes I have. But in my defense you smell so damn good. And you were doing the same in your sleep, off and on.” _

 

Simon smiles, his eyes crinkling as he gives his biggest smile, then stops as he remembers he has yet to brush his teeth and he probably smells of dry sweat from being woken up from that dream and-and his breath, oh god his breath. What was the last thing he ate!!?

 

_ “You smell divine ,and you are thinking far too hard into things that do not need a single thought of for any moment of time.” _

 

Simon is once again speechless, which he is guessing will be a common occurrence when he is with Raphael. He attempts to kiss him, but lands one on the side of his mouth, missing his lips. Raphael seems a bit surprised, and leans in, kissing him gently. Simon licks at his bottom lip, and Raphael opens and enters his mouth with his warm moist tongue. Sliding it slowly past his upper lip, then flicking it at first his teeth, then retreating and playfully nibbling on Simon’s bottom plumped lip before he enters his mouth again, swirling it and savoring the contact as he gently swipes at his hard palate. Simon chases the invasion and wants more, but Raphael gives him a close mouth kiss.  _ “Is your mother aware that I am here?” _

 

_ “Uh probably”  _ Simon responds, he did mention texting Raphael to his mother he thinks. He isn’t sure as his mind after being awaken is now exhausted in trying to think of what transpired yesterday or better yet early this morning, since it was three in the morning. He feels Raphael moving his arms from around him, and makes a noise of disapproval he did not consciously-probably attempt to make.

 

_ “We cannot lie here all day. School, trouble and chaos awaits for us”  _ Raphael says in a deadpan voice, that Simon cannot help but laugh out loud to.

 

He scents Raphael for an undisclosed amount of time and gets up, he stretches about, and is surprised at how he is not sore.  _ “Do you breath?” _

 

_ “Breathing is not a mandatory action I need to perform, though my heart does beat, extremely slow.”  _ Raphael says as he gets up to fix Simon’s bed. An action that surprises him a bit, until he remembers  _ alive a long time and had siblings he took care of _ , so he guesses it  is not out of the ordinary.

 

_ “Do you consume anything other than animal blood?” _ Simon says as he stretches again, yawns while walking over his closet to get a dreary outfit he will wear today.

 

_ “I can eat, but it taste like nothing to me. Food taste like bland slime and if I don’t expel it from my body as fast as I can. Then my body will process it and I will feel slow and sluggish for a majority of a day”  _ Raphael finishes fixing his bed, and walks over to his closet standing closely beside him and looks into his closet.

 

_ “I see, so food okay but not okay if your system digests it. Got it, so when were you born?” _

 

_ “This pant, and this button up overlaid with this sweater will look good on you”  _ Raphael says as he picks out a navy pair of jeans, and a sweater he didn’t remember owning, a slightly lighter blue than the jeans and a black button up again he did not remember owning.  _ “And I was born in the late 1930’s. Reborn in the early 50’s. I am the third oldest in my, now, family, but as you know eldest of seven brothers, and one sister.” _

 

Simon nods at the outfit chosen by Raphael and takes them into his hand,  _ “Wow so that would make you what, older than a hundred years old, or close to it?” _ Raphael nods, and smiles.  _ “You must have seen some things, you-you said you were born in Zact-Mexico, and moved to New York with your family, so you were around when every white person was blatantly racist?”  _ Simon questions him, as he makes his way to place the outfit over his body and looks in the mirror giving his reflection another nod.

 

_ “Yes, those were difficult times. Magnus’ answers would be best for those kinds of question. We all experienced it, but he longer than us all. He is the eldest and then Lily, she would be another candidate.”  _ He stops to look at Simon and smiles to himself. Simon feels his speechlessness and Raphael’s smiles come very easily when they are around one another. _ “To add Magnus was born in Batavia which is now Indonesia, so goes to show how long he has been undead. He was changed when he turned 18, and that is a story if he wishes he should tell you himself. He’s been around for centuries...” _ He doesn’t finish and Simon sees a far off look of sadness in his eyes, Then he looks up at Simon and not past him, the look is gone, _ “while Lily has grown in Brooklyn but is of Chinese descent and still keeps her culture, especially when you anger her.”  _ He laughs, he must have made her mad a few times, because a mischievous grin tugs at his lips after his small chuckle. _ “She was born in the mid 1900’s but reborn when she was 19 by a vampire we’re not sure who it was or why they did it.”  _ the look of sadness comes back, but is soon replaced by a look of fondness, Simon feels he is thinking about his family, Simon feels his alpha is very expressive. _ “But I am positive when you meet them they will all seem your age at times and they will all easily fall in love with you.”  _ Just as you do, Simon wants to say but he isn’t that cheesy, even if the words want to burst of out his mouth,  _ “Just as I have”  _ Raphael suddenly is in front of him, he caresses Simon's face softly and kisses him, with a sweetness that makes Simon’s heart stop.

 

Raphael pulls away and tilts his head, Simon thinks its for another kiss but the door opens, and Raphael turns his head, and Simon looks over his shoulders to see his mum standing in the doorway.  _ “I wasn’t sure if you ate so I only made breakfast for me and Simon. Don’t forget to take your pill Si, and take a shower, come eat before you have to go to Raphael’s for a ride to school”  _ His mother says casually, like this whole thing is a norm now in their home, and she leaves the door open as she walks away. Simon swears he saw a wide smile on her face as she was turning around, is this seriously happening right now. His mother is a matchmaker, she is honest to goodness alright with Raphael being in his room, and spending the night. How is this his life? He doesn’t know if he should be proud of his understanding mother or if he should fear her complete acceptance of what is going on.

 

He remembers, in the early morning when he asked his mother, if he was human, and she answered that yes he was, but she never answered about herself.  _ “Dude I don’t think my mum is a mundane…”  _ Simon whispers to Raphael, not really sure as to why he is saying that in a hushed tone.

 

_ “Yeah I’ve thought of that the first time I met her, and Clary doesn’t understand her either. Which says a lot for a vampire who can see the past, current and future of the world.” _

 

_ “What! That is an awesome ability! Oh my god she just became number one on the people I want as a best friend forever”  _ Simon shouts out loud as he is honestly excited.

 

Raphael simply looks at him, saying with his one raised brow and facial expression  _ this guy, this omega is who my alpha has chosen… _

 

_ “Hey! I live with a possibly non-mundane sarcastic mother, I am fluent in brow and facial expression, mind you!”  _ He walks around Raphael,  _ “I’m going for a quick shower, I’ll see you downstairs. Okay?”  _  Simon sees Raphael nod,  _ “Okay, I love you” _ Simon walks to the bathroom, until he notices what he just said and begins to flail back to his doorway.  _ “I mean, uhm I meant to say uhm wow this is very awkward. I don’t-” _

  
He sees Raphael become this weird blur then reappears in front of him,  _ “I love you, my omega,”  _ he kisses Simon’s forehead, _ “my future” _ he kisses his cheek, _ “my very existence”  _ he gives him a soothingly slow kiss that stuns him, until he notices he is in the doorway and his clothing are on the floor and his mouth is open and his eyes are wide.


	3. Us Against Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just really hyped to write this last chapter of Volume 1. So enjoy, the climax, and ending of the first volume...uh shit going down.
> 
> As always, please comment with compliments or criticism, and if you got any questions. This is unbeta'd, and the characters are not mine to own. "I write sins not tragedies"

Simon’s brain decide it will now go into autopilot and he picks up his clothing, closes his mouth and goes to take his pill, brush his teeth and takes a quick shower, disposing of his clothing in the hamper and putting on his shirt, sweater and pants on backwards five times before he puts them on correctly, after cursing each time.

 

He bends his knees and crouches in bathroom, after finally getting his clothing on correctly and placing his glasses on the rim of the sink, with his head in between his elbows and breathes in through his mouth and out his nose.  _ I am 17 years old, Simon, Si, and I just found my alpha, I am a male omega who is in the prime of his teens and has found his mate, my mum may not be a human being and I am madly in love with my entire being with a vampire...Simon Lewis has found his alpha, Raphael Santiago who is not human, having to find out there are supernatural individual living among us from my own mother….I am not crazy and this is not a dream or nightmare.  _ Simon mumbles to himself and gets up after taking another few breathes, puts on his glasses smiles to himself and exits to make his way to join his mate and probably not human mother with a calm mind.

 

As he is approaching the dining area he hears his mother going on with one of her rants, well at least he knows she is his actual mother because the ranting says it all, about the social constructs and disappearing but still around stigma about male omega pregnancies and throwing in heat centers into her rant. He sees Raphael sipping his coffee and nodding and mmhmming what she is going on about. They look at Simon and he smiles.

 

_ “Are you one of those hipster geeks now Si?”  _ his mother's response to his smile and good morning.

 

_ “I don't think I'm allowed to be labeled something I'm not entirely sure as to what it means, veered towards clothing my mate chose for me.”  _ Simon says as he grabs his plate and seats himself next to Raphael. He begins to eat but sees his mother staring at the two with fondness in her eyes.

 

_ “I used to pick out clothing for your father when he first invited me to spend the night. Oh your father really knew his way around my body”  _ she says as she sighs contently holding her mug and looking at him, making vomit noises as Raphael covers his laugh by taking a last sip of his coffee.  _ “What?”,  _ his mother asked nonchalantly, “he did, we would go at it like bunny rabbits for days at a time”

 

_ “Mum! Just stop, please just no!”  _ Simon whines loudly as he furiously blushed looking at Raphael through his peripheral. Raphael is looking at him, and Simon immediately begins vigorously eating to avoid anymore part in where the conversation was going.

 

He plates his empty dish in the sink,  _ “Ready?”,  _ Raphael asks him as he followed to wash up his mug and Simon's dish and cup.  _ “Just let me grab my bag and yep”  _ he begins walking to his room.

 

_ “Took your pill Si?”  _ his mum questions him.

 

_ “Sure did mum” _ , he responds as he goes to his room.

 

As he is coming back he hears his mum speaking to Raphael,  _ “...he has stop, to experience his heat. As he has done every four months or about. I hope you'll speak to him about bonding”   _ Simon freezes in his tracks and listen to what his mother is saying, stilling his breathing, but is aware Raphael probably feels his presence approaching. _ “I don't want him to be delirious and writhing while going to those hospital like heat chambers avoiding contact with everyone like he's some kind of animal again. It killed me seeing him that way, and not knowing what I could do to help him.”  _ his mother says the words with a sadness and pained voice. Simon feels like he shouldn't be listening, he remembers those heating rooms. The  _ clean _ , quiet-bordering maddening quiet, and the dead feeling in the air, he remembers his mum looking at him through the glass window, the pained look aging her physiognomy. He has only been there twice, since he started his suppressants. He calms himself and continues his stride.

 

_ “Love you mum, I will call you once I leave school and on my way to Raphael’s. Introducing myself to his whole family, possibly”  _ Simon looks to Raphael who smiles and nods.

 

_ “I work a late shift today, I more than likely one won't be home until at the earliest 5 a.m. So if you are staying with Raphael and introducing yourself to his family, tell me when you call. Just be back before 7 a.m. It'll be a Saturday, and you can take your pill and catch your mother up on everything, so that she may live through you.” _ she says the last bit in an old croons voice, gets up and bows. Simon laughing and he hears Raphael laughing softly as he watching the scene with amusement. “ _ Love you Si” _

 

They start to walk to Raphael's home, holding hands as they past the four houses in between them. Simon never really looked but the houses in between them, or eerie for some reason. Perfectly mowed lawns, the third house has a white picket fence, not to mention the two houses before that one has high fences really close to their front doors. The eerily normal, borderline obsessive details are what makes his skin crawl the most.

 

_ “What's wrong”  _ Raphael asks him, concern beginning to show on his face.

 

_ “Its just the eerie-ness of the houses that separates our homes. The obsessive normalcy of them. Deathly perfect lawns, the fences, the unnatural perfection of the two houses I can see completely, and the part of the houses I can see over the fence. It made my skin crawl”  _ Simon confesses.

 

_ “Ah, I see. Well those houses are owned by Council of Supernatural Investigators, those types of people are very much obsessed with normality and structure. The part that should make your skin crawl is the fact that the three closest two my showed up the morning my family moved in. And the house next to yours, the occupants moved in only a few hours after you moved in. Elliott, another member of my family, informed us they were using binoculars to look into your home”  _ Simon quickly begins walking again, as they had stopped while Raphael went into detail about the skin crawling eerie-ness of the neighbors. He hold Raphael’s hand tighter.

 

_ “Looks like everyone has already left”  _ Raphael comments.

 

_ “What about the nice looking car next to yours?”  _ Simon questions.

 

_ “That's Elliotts, he chooses not to attend school, he is not as old as I am jut he has been around for awhile. He stated when we moved here, that if he wants to learn and keep up to date with the ever-changing world he will look it up on Youtube.”  _ Raphael states as he opens Simons door, walks to his and begins to drive.

 

Simon doesn't quite agree, but understands Elliott's point. He wonders now why every supernatural attends any kind of schooling. If he lived as long as Magnus he'd have so many degrees and so many awards for his sheer awesomeness. Probably speak a plethora of languages to. As his thoughts runaway with his attention he notices they have already arrived at the school, Raphael has parked and us holding the door open for him.

 

Simon smiles, unbuckles his seat belt,  _ “Do you do that cheesy sparkle in the sun?” _

 

_ “Where did that question come from, I thought you were deep in thought over something else. And no, I think Isabelle and Lily would somehow find away against such a useless thing. And Magnus would more than likely enjoy it”  _ he laughs at an apparent inside joke.

 

They walk hand in hand,  _ “Well yes I was in thought about you and your family and education. Do you-”  _ he stops himself because he sees a mass amount of groups are staring at them, and a large majority of those masses are openly gawking with mouth open, and some glancing and turning around when Simon has made a split second of eye contact.  _ “Why are we being stared at?”  _ he questions Raphael, filled with confusion.

 

Raphael stops and embraces him right when the are on the center of the school double door entrance. He bends down and scents his neck, and Simon without hesitation loosely wraps his arms around Raphael’s neck, and burrows his head, scenting his alpha’s bonding organ feeling an additional boost of calmness settled over him, topping off what he received from when Raphael embraced him and scented his bond as well. _“They are staring, mi amor because a majority of the students here are mundanes and they view my family and I with a variety of emotions. Some fascination, some fear, others as an amusement to pass a time, in the sense that they need something or someone as a distraction from their lives.”_ Raphael informs him, as continues to scent Simon.

 

_ “Oh, so I'm like someone who has broken the fourth wall in a movie, that is your lives” _

 

_ “Have I yet to tell you your ways of understanding, never ceases to bring me into a state of awe”  _ Raphael says with laughter in his voice. He kisses his forehead,  _ “can't keep the cabrón waiting, mi amor, they might start a riot and heckle us.” _

 

Simon laughs, he laughs really hard about what Raphael just said. He doesn't know what  _ cabrón _ means but the way Raphael said it leads him to believe he was not complementing the so called  _ audience _ .

 

_ “Hey you, with the hair”,  _ he smiles and turns knowing it is Isabelle. And sees Clary with her, making their way towards them with Magnus and Alec embracing on the side of their car next to he thinks is Isabelle or Clary’s car.

 

_ “Good morning to you two as well.”  _ Simon responds. 

 

_ “and stranger, you left home in the middle of the morning, no note, no “hey everyone I'll be back later”” _ Isabelle mimics Raphael’s voice,  _ “just leaves without telling anyone and stays out all night worrying us all sick. How do you think I slept last night Raph? I didn't because I didn't know where you were, who you were with”  _ by this time Simon and Clary are laughing at the dramatics of Isabelle. _ “not to mention you are wearing the same pants! You grumpy idiota”,  _ she flicks Raphael’s sweater, and Simon realizes it is one of his, that was always very baggy on him.

 

_ “Are you done mother?”  _ Raphael deadpan, signature eyebrow raised, Isabelle giggles and shakes her head.  _ “I'm not really going to answer to those already answered questions.”  _ Raphael turns to Simon again and kisses him, scenting him again but cradles his jaw as he gently grazes it with his teeth then licks his now throbbing bonding organ, a shiver sweeps over Simon's body, the felt the hardest area, his spine. He whimpers, not aware he just did.  _ “I will see you during lunch hour amor.”  _ Raphael whispers into the area he just licked.

 

He feels himself chasing the embrace but stops himself, because that would be highly embarrassing for him to fall or begin vigorously making out in front of everyone who has, some still are, staring at their exchange. He watches Raphael enter the building. He turns to his remaining friends and sees Magnus and Alec have detangled from their embrace with small smiles on their faces.  _ “Damn that was hot” _ , Isabelle says in an almost breathless tone. Happy he is not the only one effected, when he looks at Clary sharing Isabelle's expression of slightly wide eyes and parted lips.  _ “And I was part of it!”  _ Simon says happily as he soon enters the building as well.

 

His classes go but without much change, he receives glances from classmates, but focuses on taking notes and extremely thankful now that he has his first three classes with Isabelle and Clary. Its finally lunch hour, and Simon feels he is deeply Raphael-deprived. They put the things in their lockers and begin making their way to the mess hall. Simon is excited about seeing Raph-he abruptly stops by a woman in front of him. Dark hair, and facial features not far off from Alec and Isabelle. The resemblance is uncanny, but the smile on her face does not reach her eyes, they only have a look of dominance and gives a feel of  _ I am much better than you, you dirt under my heels. _

 

_ “Well, hello Steven, I am very glad to finally meet you”  _ the voice that the women produces is like she is speaking to an infant or an adult or child with a mental disability and it irks Simon in way he has never felt before. Because people with mental health don't need to aed being talked down to, to the list of daily life they have to deal with.

 

He hears Isabelle and Clary, snort and he hears Isabelle saying  _ Maryse. _

 

Simon scoffs at the statement the woman made and he feels a boldness overtake his mouth, his inherited sarcastic seems to be coming up in the forefront by her ignorance,  _ “Well first off its SI-Mmm-ON, and I for one can tell you now that the sentiment just spoken to me, will never be returned. Have a day, Morris”  _ He purposely omits the have a good day, as he think your definition of  _ good _ is too sickening to think about. He walks around her and continues to go find his alpha. Hearing Isabelle and Clary walking behind him, talking about aloe and burns. He enters the mess hall and his tunnel vision instantly settles on Raphael. Noticing a plate of food next to him, he beelines and settles his head in the curve of Raphael's bond, scenting him before he sits down on a chair. Wishing he could be as bold as Magnus as he is seated in Alec’s lap engaged in a story he is telling him as the two drink their coffee

 

Isabelle and Clary soon join the table, as Simon begins devouring his meal while he stares at a bowl of stir fried vegetables as though they have offended his very existence.

 

_ “Everyone listen to this, Simon just burned the dragon!”  _ Isabelle says, mugs clinking onto the table as a myriad of awe, amusement, and surprise is placed on the face of the three who were not there for his exchange with Morris.  _ “She stalks in front of Simon out of nowhere and suddenly is like, “Steven I am so very glad to finally meet you””   _ Isabelle should really get a job as an actor because her mimics are spot on.

 

_ “Then Simon goes and corrects her, sounding out his name, like she's his toddler, coaxing her to say his name, then follow by”  _ Clary follows Isabelle’s lines _. _

 

Then Isabelle copies Simon’s voice and tone,  _ “and I for one can tell you now that the sentiment just spoken to me, will never be returned. Have a day, Morris”  _ and laughter fills the entire table, even Raphael cannot hold it in.

 

_ “In my defense she insulted people with mental disorders and my intelligence”  _ Simon says before returning back to eating and his glare off with the vegetables. 

 

_ “Oh Si, you will never need a defense when it comes to anything you say to me and Alec’s estranged mother”  _ Isabelle says in a voice still filled with leftover laughter.

 

Simon stores that bit of information for later abusive use. He makes quick work of his meal,  _ “Clary do you want to be my best friend, I promise not to bother you with questions about my future”  _ Simon states and ends it with on of full faced smiles.

 

_ “Hey Si, Clary’s my bestfriend till infinity, which trumps whatever it is you just offered her by a universe”  _ Isabelle says, as she turns in her chair to embrace Clary, cheek to cheek and sticking out her tongue at Simon.

 

_ “I see as though we will be the best of friends Si. Izzy stop being childish, it is too cute not to want to ravish you in the mess hall”  _ Izzy doesn't even responds, with a smirk on her lips and half opened darkened eyes, she just gets up with Clary’s hand in hers and pulls Clary out of the hall. Simon watches them leave. He turns to the table and realizes Magnus and Alec have left too.  _ “Guess its just you and me, Raph and we still have a whole hour to go.” _ he looks to Raphael who is still sipping away at his coffee.

 

_ “Oh now you realize I'm right here”  _ Raphael replys in a faux hurt tone.

 

_ “Is this about me asking Clary to be my best friend? You and both know we'll be together for how many forevers, no faking butt hurt”  _ Simon laughs at his own joke and Raphael gives him another one of his looks.  _ “Hey! I told you I am fluent in brow raising and facial expression. And its too late I've licked you and you're now mine” _

 

Raphael set his mug down and softly kisses Simon's lips.  _ “Let's go for a short walk.” _ Its not really a question, but although Simon is not much of a doer of anything but reclus-ing he still feels comfortable getting up and taking Raphael's hand and walking beside him. They exit through some glass doors in the mess hall, Simon has never noticed these before. They're suddenly in this open lawn area with trees. There are groups and couples sitting under them and some sitting in direct sunlight soaking up rays shining on the lawn.  _ “The ones soaking up sunlight are the Fae, Werewolves, and variety of Werecats.”  _ Raphael informs him as he continues.

 

They stop in front of a tree that has a couple under it. A curvy light skinned woman is laying with her head on an asian woman with blue hair, with the rest of her body lying on her side in between the woman's spread legs. The woman is like she is napping and the asian woman is gently combing her hands through the woman's hair.  _ “Hey, decided to finaĺly come to us since we didn't want to join your daily group lunch date, huh?” _

 

_ “Simon meet, Lily and Maia. Lily and Maia meet Simon” Raphael says, ignoring the remarks of Lily. _

 

Simon smiles, and realizes Maia was not asleep, just had her eyes close.  _ “Its nice to finally-you are so gorgeous its unreal”  _ Simon blurts out as Maia turns to look at them, while laying her back onto Lily's chest. Simon blushes, as Maia gives a shy smile. Lily brushes her locs behind her ears, and wraps her arms around Maia’s shoulders.

 

_ “I've been telling you this for god know how long, and Raphael's mundane mate blurts it out and no protest, no “oh you're just saying that”, nothing but a smile. Really Mai”  _ Lily says this as Maia’s smile widen to a full face, eyes crinkle small to fits of giggles.

 

_ “You're my mate Lil, of course I won’t say out loud I believe you. You would probably say it for hours on end, every second just to see my reaction.”  _ Maia says in between fits, its turn to full on laughter, and turns and raises her head to peck a kiss onto Lily's pouting lips.

 

_ “You two are so adorable,”  _ he voices towards the two women,  _ “it is tooth rotting fluff here!”  _ Simon exclaims to Raphael, the other giving her a fond look,  _ “you suggest a walk and we now have to go to the dentist!”  _ Raphael chokes out a laugh at his last statement.

 

Maia and Lily look at him as the join Raphael laughing as well,  _ “I like him”  _ Lily says as she look at Simon through smiling eyes.

 

_ “Yeah he plays well into Raphael's grumpy essence”  _ Maia says giving Raphael a mischievous grin.

 

_ “I am not grumpy, you'll get to talk more to him when comes over later. When you reach home inform Elliott if you don't mind. Last I saw of him, he was oblivious to everything and researching blood infused foods. I think he misses sweets.” _

 

_ “Yeah probably, anyways I'll tell him I suppose”  _ Lily says, not sounded too committed to doing so.

 

_ “I'll warn him Raph”  _ Maia assures them. 

 

They begin walking further into the set of trees.  _ “Why’d you ruin my fun you little minx”  _ he hears Lily saying, then a growl.

 

Simon already sees a clearing in the distance, they don’t seem to need to walk very far. Once they get there, Simon cannot comprehend what he is looking at.  _ “Izzy planted these flowers when we first arrived here, it is like our own little secret. Well beside the fact that we’re vampires.” _

 

_ “This is beautiful, Rapha, I don’t even know how-and did you just make a joke, an actual funny relevant joke”  _ Simon stopped his train of speech about the garden he was trying to comprehend and laughed at Rapha’s actual joke that he thinks is the first one he purposefully made. He looks back at the garden, at first he thought he saw black and red and thought there was dead animals or something but only smelled a fragrant scent so that’s good. It looked like every flower was planted in a certain spot to spell or made to look like something. There was black roses with thorns in the outer rim, so wondered how they-well mainly he- was going to get into the circle that was in the middle of the flowers.

 

Before Simon was going to voice his concern, Raphael had picked him up bridal style, he didn’t even notice they had stopped holding hands and he had moved his hand to the small of his back instead. Simon gasp, just to complete the romance comedy he had figured his life would be from now on. Raphael jumps into the clearing and sat down, positioning Simon in his lap facing him. Simon was not complaining, he loved looking at the face of his alpha. He loosely wrapped his arms around Raphael’s shoulders and kissed him. He found he was very much into this kissing thing, well as long as it involved him and Raphael. He smiles into the kiss, and leans down to scent Raphael again. He just  _ can’t get enough of his scent, its like a finely prepared dish that kept getting better the more you smelled it waiting for you to devour. _ Which surprises him because I mean  _ devour _ , really Simon.

 

_ “I could say the same of your smell mi amor”  _ Raphael’s husky voice speaks into his ear.

 

_ “I should really stop doing that, and get that fixed somehow”  _ Simon says, not really surprised that once again his mouth has betrayed him.

 

Raphael tenses up, and he begins to move Simon,  _ “I was only kidding, no need to-” _ Simon begins as he feels Raphael turn and place his back to him, with one hand still holding Simon’s hand.

 

_ “Well, well, weeeell, what do we have here? Raphael the bitch Alpha and a pretty little male omega slut hmmm?”  _ A sickeningly smug, disturbing voice is suddenly heard by Simon.

 

He wants too look, but he feels his alpha tensing up further, and thinks he should stay hidden behind Raphael, as the voice that just spoke does not sound like a friendly one.

 

_ “What exactly do want? I didn’t think your time is so insignificant that you would waste it on an a bitch alpha and omega”  _ Simon feels a pain in his chest when Raphael repeats the voice’s insult of himself but omits the insult of him.  _ “So what is it now, Camille?”  _ The way Raphael spits out the name is full of hatred and disgust and did not think Raphael could use that tone. He will admit he does peek one eye from his bent position behind Raphael, just for a quick glance. He sees a heavily makeup but still paled face woman, her lips too red, with heavy eyewear, everything is just too much and her hair is curled around her face in brown and gold. She is wearing a dress that looks far too refined for a high school student, is she a faculty? The how does Raphael and her have history? Can someone please tell Simon what is going on here? The woman pinpoints her harsh dark red eyed glare onto his peeping eye, and he recedes back behind Raphael.

 

_ “Well isn’t that a cute one, maybe once you’re done with him, I can sell him for a pretty hefty price, like old times huh Raph? Trying to get that next pile of cash. What was our sayi-”  _ the woman's voice sounded harsh to Simon’s ear as she teased him, only being cut off by Raphael’s weirdly call voice.

 

_ “You cannot tell lies of me and expect to ruin an image that you yourself have created in an attempt to ruin what my omega thinks of me. Do you really think that is wise?”  _ Simon feels Raphael relaxing and wonders how, especially in the situation they’re in. But soon he heard Lily’s voice,  _ “Isn’t this a nice surprise, I thought we finally ended you. Guess you really can’t completely kill a leech”  _ Lily snared at the other woman as she attacked her verbally.

 

Raphael stood up and held Simon’s hand to have him stand next to her. Simon finally took a full look at the woman who had disturbed his and Raphael’s time. Her face twisted in a glare and eyes narrowed, possibly measuring if she should leave or stay in fight Simon assumed. He saw scars littering her face, and felt sorry for her in a way. She was pale, but heavy makeup, guessing to hide the gangly scars littering her face. She seem very ugly, but not in a appearance wise but she seemed ugly very deeply, like her entire being exuded a dark and evil aware.

 

_ “Think I’m afraid your little family of sorry excuses of supernaturals? Even your little insults make me laugh”  _ Camille spits out towards them, then laughs. Textbook supervillain action, Simon thinks to himself.

 

_ “Why don’t you leave when you are clearly outnumbered”  _ Lily comebacks.

 

Camille scoffs, and throws a fist to the ground, he feels Raphael grabbing him and jumping, as Lily and Maia follow the action. Simon’s confused, is Camille throwing a tantrum he thinks until he sees the ground opening up and the garden is engulfed in mounds of dirt.  _ Holy mother of god, what the hell was that!!?”  _ Simon says confused and shocked at what is he is witnessing, he sees Camille has left the area.

 

_ “That was Camille, a sadistic animal in the form of a Nosferatu, we’ve had a long history with her. She lies, traps and uses deception to everyone around her to get her way. We thought we had destroyed her decades ago but apparently we didn’t finish the job.”  _ He looks at the ruins of the garden Isabelle had done and Simon feel bad. Even though he couldn’t have done anything to stop Camille, he still feels responsible.  _ “Stop, you are not responsible for any of this. Camille is, and she will do anything and everything to hurt and destroy anything our family loves.” _

 

Simon hears Raphael but,  _ “Okay”  _ he says and smiles, but the feeling doesn’t really go away. Raphael kisses him in the cheek and he jumps over the ruined mess, setting him down and holding his hand. Lunch hour may be done, but he doesn’t know if he can focus in class.

 

_ “Do you think she’s here for good. Whenever she shows up, its only trouble”  _ Lily says to Raphael as the four of them begin walking through the trees to return to the school.

 

_ “I have a feeling she is, and this time we have to get rid of her for good and be sure”  _ Raphael says as he looks straight ahead not looking at Simon as Simon looks at him.

 

_ “Who is she? Do you guys have history with her?”  _ Simon asks confused.

 

_ “Magnus and I, knew of her when she approached us in Brooklyn with what we thought was the intent to join us and become a part of our family. This is before Lily joined us, and Clary came to us. We didn’t know, but suspected she was a sadistic person by the small incidents that occurred when she was around, but we didn’t pinpoint them to her at the time.”  _ Raphael explains.

 

_ “But when I joined the instance in which Magnus and Raphael stopped me from making a grave mistake, she would show up now and then. I already saw her dark, and dead aura. But since Magnus and Raphael was not wary of her, I did not comment. I wish I had sooner…”  _ Lily continues, Simon sees that she pulls Maia closer to her, as though she needs reassurance that this is where she is now, this is her reality.

 

_ “When we arrive home, we’ll explain more, but we should warn Magnus”  _ Raphael says to Lily, taking out his phone, as she nods in agreement. Lily and Maia walk ahead and he hears Maia inquiring more. They leave to go to the front of the building as Raphael and Simon go to their class.

 

_ “Don’t they have a final hour as well?”  _ Simon asks, since Lily and Maia were getting into her car and leaving.

 

_ “Lily has an aura on Maia, since her gift is...difficult. So she senses when Maia is in a state that she cannot completely handle. She is more than likely going home because of this. Also to speak to Elliott.”  _ Simon is surprised, and wonders what Maia’s gift is.

 

_ “What is Maia’s gift…”  _ He asks hesitantly but is curious nonetheless.

 

_ “We found out through a previous incident, she can control anyone’s actions through her voice. When she is in an agitated state it becomes hard for her to focus and control her gift. Even through simple words she can still have someone go and hurt themselves.”  _ Raphael says, he narrows his eyes looking ahead, but Simon thinks the action is to distract him from the saddened look he has, possibly remembering this  _ previous incident _ .

 

_ “Just as with her and Lily’s story, it is not something I can explain to you right now.”  _ Raphael looks at him, he seems sorry for some reason.

 

_ “Its okay, it just gives me a chance to get to know them better, when they open up to me.”  _ He says reassuringly, before they go into class, he embraces and scents Raphael in the semi busy hallways, hearing a few gasps.

 

As Simon thought, he listened to the teacher, but did not really retain much of the information. Its okay, since he has already heard much of what the teacher was saying, and Raphael for some reason takes notes. What would he needs notes for? For one thing, how many schools has he gone through in his lifetime, and how many degrees does him, Lily, Magnus or even Clary and the Lightwoods have. He will store that away and ask later. Raphael reassures him everything is okay, before they get into the house. He seems to relax, from the embrace and sighed in content, the feeling he placed on himself, now completely gone.

 

Clary comes up to where they are seated, Raphael had given him a tour of the house and Simon was amazed at the amount of space, and its like Tardis in house form.

 

Clary sits on the sofa next to them, her face already hidden in worry, and suddenly Isabelle is next to her.  _ “I should talk to your mother, Simon. Also there should be no time where Simon is alone for any reason.”  _ Clary says this with a seriousness he had yet to witness in her soft voice.  _ “Simon I’m not saying this to scare you, but I see that you will be able to understand if I tell you this now. Since Camille came into town, I cannot see you in our future pass this week.”  _ After saying this Clary, seems to fold into Isabelle.  _ “I’m sorry”  _ she says with a broken voice. Raphael takes Simon into his arms, wrapping him with his body, not knowing what to say or do, Simon feels numb in Raphael’s arms.

 

_ “Clary you have nothing to apologize for, we will protect Simon”  _ Raphael says with surety.

 

 _“Yeah plus, the future changes all the time, right”_ Simon knows he is the one in danger, but the way Clary appears makes him want to reassure her. Her small frame, cradled into Isabelle looks so broken. It hurts for Simon, and he is sure it does for Raphael too, as his grip slightly tightens around Simon. Clary looks up from Isabelle neck, and smiles, but it still seems so sad. He moves and pulls Raphael along and hugs Clary but the way she is situated he’s kind of hugging Clary and Isabelle. _“I know this isn’t anything, but I thought a hug would help. We’ll be okay Clary.”_

 

Simon says this in almost, as though if he speaks too loudly it will scare the comfort he is trying to project onto Clary.  _ “What’s all this then?”  _ A random voice comes out on the side of the four. Simon looks over and he says a dark skin young man with, amber eyes and dreads pulled back, with glasses. He wants to ask why a vampire would need glasses but, would he take that the wrong way. He assumes this is Elliott since he is the only one in Raphael’s family he has heard about but have yet to meet.

 

_ “Its a pile up on Izzy”  _ Clary says around a smile, as she piles into Izzy brings Simon and Raphael along with her.

 

Izzy sighs,  _ “Okay kids, I’m hungry.”  _ And she easily lifts everyone off of her and makes her way to the kitchen.

 

_ “Simon this is Elliott, Ell meet my mate.”  _ Raphael says moving away from Clary to sit down and hold Simon loosely around the shoulders.

 

_ “Hey, I’m Elliott, I don’t like long walks on the beach.”  _ Simon is confused…

 

_ “Oh okay, so uhm why do you wear glasses, don’t vampires have something like vampiric supervision?”  _ He hears Clary giggle behind her hand and Raphael smiles at him. Was he not suppose to bring this up, is it like a taboo subject?

 

Elliott laughs, and then sits down on the sofa they were at, and turns on the television,  _ “I wear these because I’ve engineered them for even better vampiric supervision, plus they hide my eyes”  _ He takes off his glasses and looks to Simon, they are heterochromatic eyes, their almost cat like. With one being a light silver, almost white and the other being a very light blue, with a black diamond shape in the middle of both. 

 

_ “Whoa!”  _ Simon says just astonished by the eye color.  _ “How did you-how did that happen”  _ Simon asks curiously as Elliott places the glasses back on, and his eyes visibly changing to the amber color he had seen.

 

_ “You really want to know”  _ Elliott questions with a grin.

 

_ “Elliott I don’t-”  _ Raphael begins to say,  _ “Yeah!”  _ Simon interrupts.

 

_ “Well outvoted Raph”  _ Elliott responds to Raphael’s wariness towards the subject,  _ “I was attacked by a werewolf who I thought was my mate. She gouged my eyes out and I was blind, until I gave myself eye surgery with these.”  _ Simon visibly cringes at the confession.

 

_ “Well that must have been painful, mentally when you thought she was your mate and then again and physically when you had to operate on yourself. At least you got yourself some cool eyes”  _ Simon states.

 

_ “I like you kid” _ Elliott says smiling. He turns and watches a DIY channel. Simon feel like Elliott is one fascinating guy.

 

Simon is about to ask Raphael about Clary’s admittance earlier, until Maia and Lily appear and sit next to Elliott. Clary is suddenly gone, probably to where Isabelle is. Everyone of the couples seem inseparable, Simon notices.

 

_ “You okay” _ Simon hears Raphael asking him.

 

_ “Yeah, just realize everyone seems happy with each other. Like Clary and Izzy, Maia and Lily. Especially Magnus and Alec, who always look like they’re in their own world.” _

 

_ “That’s how we look when we find our mates, completed”  _ Raphael smiles at him and pecks his lips. Simon is content with that answer, and feels he is probably like that with Raphael. He scents Raphael neck, and smiles and the calmness it brings him.

 

Simon remembers what Raphael said about Maia’s gift and is curious about the series of incidents, but doesn’t want to ask her and ruin the content is feels throughout the room. He sees Lily and Maia move over to where he and Raphael are seat. Maia sitting on Lily’s lap leaning onto her chest as she sits sideways facing Simon,  _ “Well I’ll tell you if you really want to know, its not the most PG of stories...”  _ Simon didn’t even have to say anything and somehow she knew. Does she have a second gift of mind reading, he wonders.

 

_ “I’m sorry, its just I’m really curious about it-about the incidents. I won’t force you to tell me…” _

 

_ “No, its okay. And you just had a look so, well here it goes.”  _ Maia reassures and and settles into Lily to begin. Raphael and Lily seeming to have live through the events, begin watching the DIY channel with Elliott who lowers the volume.

_ “I was just reborn by Lily, and the pain you go through when you change is excruciating, until you feel the overwhelming relief when its all over. You feel this content, completeness that radiates all over you. Its nothing one can describe. But I had just turned 22, and yes I know I look very young for my age. But as you know Omega’s aging is different than our counterparts. But I had just turned 22 and we were celebrating my rebirth. We can’t really drink, so Lily had come up with a blood infused cocktail for everyone and we went out to Pandemonium, a supernaturals club. Its only supernaturals because one we can see it. But it was suppose to be a fun night. We danced, laughed and were really enjoying ourselves. _

 

_ Until an Alpha came up to me, he was a werewolf, its like he came out of nowhere. Sandwiching me in between Lily, who I was dance with and himself. Lily pushed him off of course, and told him this isn’t a fucking trio”  _ she laughs about Lily’s verbal assault at the werewolf,  _ “we thought that was the end of it, he had raised up his hands and had gone to find another partner. I didn’t feel comfortable to I asked Lily if we could leave. I went to use the bathroom, and when I was coming back to join her. The werewolf had entered into the restroom with me, I tried to avoid him. Since it was a general species use bathroom, so I went back into the stall about to use my phone to get Lily in here. But he had broken the stall and door and I dropped my phone. I was scared shitless, my confidence and bravery completely depleted when I saw his claws and fangs come out. _

 

_ “Well, well well, where’s your mate now, little girl” the werewolf snarled grabbing Maia’s arm and yanking her from the stall. Maia tried to get away and succeeded in pulling her arm out of his claws but her shirt was ripped in the process. Maia became annoyed because the blouse was something Lily bought her for them to celebrate the night, and her confident welled up within her again, “Why don’t you go fuck yourself you dog!” She yelled in her fit of anger. _

 

_ What happened next was disturbing for her to see that she ran out, the werewolf hand yanked his pants down and tried to do just what she had said. Freaked out as to what was happening in front of her eyes, she found Lily as quickly as she could, colliding into her as she was not used to her speed yet. _

 

_ “What’s wrong!” Lily asked visibly worried, and feel the aura of distress Maia was exuding. _

 

_ “I think-I don’t know, I think I’ve gone crazy or something. Let’s leave I don’t want to be here right now” She grabbed Lily’s hand and went outside, needed some fresh air, not needed to breath but needed the space to clear her mind. She looked at Lily, confusion on her face mixed with worriness as she look at Maia not knowing what to do. _

 

_ “I don’t know what just happened but the werewolf had cornered me in the bathroom” Lily became angry and tried to go back into Pandemonium, “No-no he- I think I did something to him. He had ripped the blouse you gave me, and I yelled at him to-to go fuck himself, and and he-he tried to do that to himself…” Maia explained to Lily, not understanding why the other was laughing at the incident. Lily folds herself laughing at the thought of the werewolf trying to fuck himself, through her laughter she says “Well he definitely deserved that” _

 

_ She straightens up and they begin walking back to the loft. Its a nice night out so Maia suggest they take a stroll, trying to take her mind off of what the hell just happened in the bathroom. They take the scenic route through the park to reach the loft. Maia sees a small garden of roses, and wants to get one, she started gardening in the loft when she wanted something to do during times she felt like she wasn’t being productive. Even though Lily said it takes time for her to get use to everything, she still felt like it was too much time wasted and wanted something to keep her occupied. She went to pick up the rose, and saw a girl struggling to get away from a guy. He hit her, and her clothing were ripped. “Lily” Maia calls out to her, so she can see the scene. Maia runs up to the two, “Hey! Leave her alone!” she yells out at the guy, who was too busy trying to assault the women, not noticing Lily and Maia running up to them. He looks at the two, and suddenly they see a knife in his hands. “Don’t come any closer!” the unknown man yells out, he smells of Beta and the woman smells of omega. Why the hell would you be walking in the park alone knowing you’re an omega-thinks Maia to herself as she looks at the visibly terrified woman.Lily ignores the man and breaks his hand removing the knife and pushing him away from the woman. “Are you okay, Maia asked the distraught omega. “Ye-yeah, I thought I was going to.” The woman begins, then takes out a gun and points it at Maia’s head, “Now give us everything you have you two!” The omega says twisting her face into an ugly creature. The man still holding on to his broken hand, “I think we should go Dee, this bitch just broke my hand!” the beta yells out at his partner, visibly in pain. “Shut up Mike, they look loaded, and we need the money!” the omega yells back over her shoulder, not removing the gun or moving her eyes from the Maia’s face. She backs up, to stand next to the stressed beta. _

 

_ Lily backs up to where Maia is standing, “I don’t think I can outrun a bullet if she uses the gun, Mai” Lily says quietly under her breath towards her. Maia is still on the subject that the omega wasn’t being abused but is working with the beta. Give that woman a golden globe cause clearly she has her acting down. Fooled Maia thats for sure. Mia is also pretty upset because as someone with the history she has, how can you pretend to be in a situation like that, its like spitting on everyone who has been abused. And she is pissed, yelling at the two “ Do you really know how it feels to be in an abusive relationship? Why don’t you shoot yourselves.” the second the words are released from her mouth, the omega has pointed the gun towards her head and is pulling the trigger. The body drops like a puppet with its strings cut, and the beta dazed, bends down. Lily protecting her from the view, neither realize that the beta was wasn’t bending down to look at the omega, but to grab the gun, consequently killing himself as well. Maia yells out at the second shot and the sickening noise after. She clenches her fist into Lily’s chest, wishing she could cry but no tears able to come forth. _

 

_ She doesn’t know how long they are there, but Lily picks her up, and she feels she is in her embrace back in their bedroom. Lily in a hush tone, “Its not your fault, you’re okay, its not your fault, you’re okay” rocking them back and forth as she holds on to her trembling form. “But I-I said that to them Lil, I said it to them and they-they…” she cannot finish the sentence as her mind replays the scene and sound of what just happened. _

 

_ She wishes she could sleep right now, go to sleep and wake up, wake up and all of what just happened isn’t real. But that would be cowardly she thinks, and she just got back to how she used to be, she doesn’t want to think that way. _

 

_ “Mai, I think your gift just presented itself” Lily says still in her hush tone, and still rocking, her, she stops and kisses Maia’s forehead. _

 

_ “How is that a g-gift, I can make people do anything I say, h-how is that a gift” She thinks out loud. _

 

_ Lily is quiet, and Maia scents her for any sense of her being in reality right now. Lily moves her aside, giving her better access to her neck. “I know what we’ll do babe, I’ll put an aura around you. Then you won’t have to say anything unless you really want to. Okay, it’ll be difficult at first but I think its still a gift….we just weren’t aware of it.” Maia, absorbs Lily’s words, but not sure how to respond as she thinks of the couple, although bad were still innocent and now they’re dead, because of her “gift” _

 

Simon looks at Maia, and her expression is that of regret, he doesn’t know what to say, or do right now. He’s too in shock at her confession. He doesn’t feel like the suicides were her fault, he agrees with Lily, no one knew and he thinks back to the television show he used to watch,  _ Heroes,  _ where he thinks someone had that gift, and  _ Jessica Jones,  _ her arch nemesis had that similar power.  _ “Maia, everyone has the power to make their own decisions, is what my mum always says. I think your power is a gift, and you’re choosing to not abuse it and use it for good. I think that’s the way you should look at it. A-at least that’s what I think.”  _ he says smiling to her.

 

_ “Thank You, Simon”  _ Maia says, she dips her head into Lily’s neck. Simon sees her whisper something to her, and Lily smiles fondly, he cuddles into Raphael, feeling happy that he said what he said to Maia. Her past may be tragic, but she was a very beautiful person.

 

_ “You should possibly contact your mother”  _ Raphael says, as Simon yawns.

 

_ “Yeah, what time-”  _ Simon looks at the wall clock they have in their home, why would vampires need...you know what they probably like keeping track of the endless time. But he notices it’s eleven. You goes to call his mother, Raphael moves them to the countered kitchen. He sits on a stool waiting for his mum to pick up while Raphael goes to the fridge.

 

_ “Hey mum!” “Hey hun, just started work, so it looks like I won’t be home until tomorrow”  _ Simon finally hearing his mother,s voice wants to tell her everything that has happened today, but thinks its not something he should explain over the phone.  _ “Its okay, just wanted to tell you, I’m still at Raphael’s, and since you won’t be home till tomorrow morning. I’ll just stay here till then. You had a good day?” “Yeah, you know doing mum things.” “Okay mum, don’t work too hard, and I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you” “Love you Si” _ Simon hangs the call, and see Raphael drinking a glass of...probably blood. He realizes he hasn’t eaten since his lunch hour.  _ “Hey I’m pretty hungry”  _

 

_ “Well we have leftovers from when Maia was in the mood to learn cooking skills.”  _ Raphael opens the fridge removing a glass tupperware.

 

_ “Why would a va-never mind, what is it?”  _ Simon ask, getting up from his seat.

 

_ “Maia’s own way of rehabilitation, Simon and it is lasagna, want to heat it up”  _ Simon nods, because it looks pretty good, and knowing again that is a story Maia will, if she wants to, tell him one day.

 

Happy and full at the amount of lasagna he consumed, he bids goodnight to the trio downstairs, wondering what is he going to wear for sleep. Is tonight the night, is-is Raphael wanting to have sex with him, is that why he agreed to this. Simon blushes, and pushes those thoughts in the back of his head, as they are in Raphael’s space.

 

_ “I put a pair of pajamas and a set of towels, with a toothbrush in the bathroom for you.”  _ Simon nods, not really trusting his voice. He finishes his routine and goes back into the room, seeing Raphael sitting in a chair reading, he goes to sit on the bed.

 

_ “Well I’m tired”  _ he says out loud for no reason, and to himself.

 

_ “Okay, let’s get to bed”  _ Raphael says, putting his book down by the side table he has next to his living chair. Simon rigidly lays down and Raphael comes up behind him enveloping him. He immediately begins to scent him, Simon relaxes in the embrace. You know my-my body is ready for this, I mean we’re mates and-and we love each other and-  _ “What wrong?”  _ Raphael asked sounding worried, interrupting Simons runaway train of thoughts.

 

_ “I-I’m ready whenever you are”  _ Simon says, turning to look at Raphael’s now confused facial expression.  _ “You-you know, uhm-s...sex” _

 

Raphael’s eyebrows raise so far up his forehead, they looks like they touched his hairline.  _ “Simon, we’re not having sex.”  _ Raphael says, in a tone that ends all runaway thoughts.

 

_ “We’re not? Then why am I sleeping your bed, and you’re all over me and you-you’re letting me where your pajamas and...other things” _

 

_ “You’re here because I wanted you to meet my family, and you’re sleeping over here because I thought you would feel distracted, since your mother isn’t home. And I thought you didn’t want to wear the clothing you had worn all day to sleep. And other things?”  _ He says raising one eyebrow to the “ _ other things” _ .

 

_ “Oh...you don’t find me attractive, I g-get it, I mean look at me, and look at-” _

 

_ “Si, don’t finish that thought, I find you extremely attractive. But I don’t trust my control over my abilities if we were to...bond”  _ Raphael, says as he hides his face in Simon’s neck.

 

_ “Oh!”  _ Simon is, well he doesn’t know what to feel right now. He’s over the moon that Raphael finds him  _ extremely attractive  _ but is even more overjoyed that he thinks that if they were to bond he wouldn’t have any control. He would make him lose control, how could he not be a bit smug about that.  _ “Well, this is awkwards...uhm I find you extremely attractive too Raphael. I love you” _

 

_ “Love you, Si” _ Simon gets comfortable, and Raphael moves his body so they are facing one another, each with their faces within the other’s neck, scenting as sleep engulfs his vision.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Simon wakes up and feels he can’t move, he’s not sure whats going on but he feels he’s in an upright position and he is being contained by something around him.

 

_ “Well hello my little male omega” _ Simon immediately stops moving and hears a voice he is sure he is not suppose to be hearing. He opens his eyes, finding himself in a basement area and tied to a chair. Camille is in front of him, next to her is a pale faced guy who looks like a 70’s hippy for some reason, is he aware that its 2017… _ ”Are you aware its 2017, are you just trying to bring the free love movement back in style?”  _ Simon throws his question at the pale vampire, genuinely curious to his outfit of choice.

 

_ “Oh no Cain, he doesn’t like what you’re wearing.”  _ Camille says with false concern. The pale vampire looks to her, and then back to Simon and sneers.

 

Simon feels a crippling pain in his entire body and begins to scream. It last for one minute, but feels like an entire day has gone by. Well, guess the lucky fucker’s gift is giving others pain. Duly noted not to mess with the 70’s hippy dickbag in the room, or you know whenever I see someone like that, just avoid them forever. Simon has felt pain before, but the pain he just felt was like his body was on fire. He was told once by his mum, that omega’s had a higher pain threshold because among other things they needed to endure, giving birth was the major things. But the Hippy, I’m not calling him by his name, made his threshold look like a paper cup.

 

_ “So here’s the thing, I want some information on a certain object in possession of Raphael and Magnus, and you are going to give me the information. Or you and Cain here can have a long nice talk got it?”  _ Simon looks at Camille and then to the Hippy, and back again. How the hell did this happen is what comes to mind. He went to bed with Raphael, and he is now in some unknown basement with supervillain number one and psycho Hippy, who attacks someone for commenting on his clothing choice.

 

Simon nods to Camille, since he doesn’t know what else to do, he isn’t sure what she will ask him, and he is pretty positive he won’t know.  _ “Good, lovely.”  _ Camille says with false cheerfulness, giving his cheek a few taps, bobbing his head.  _ “Now I’m not asking for much, I just want my book back, is all” _ She says with a sickening innocents. Simon wants to vomit, but thinks that’s going to be a constant with Camille. He’s also not stupid and knows the psycho probably is asking going to be asking for a lot. He has a few questions himself such as how is this suppose items of hers end up being in the possession of Magnus and Raphael if it wasn’t theirs to begin with. Probably some psycho villain stuff she needs, so she can probably take over the world or something. Classic psycho villain move.  _ “Hey! get out of your own head,”  _ She yells into his face, and he never wants to experience that again, bitch breath stinks. Does she know that.. _.“Now have you seen an old book around in the house?”  _ She asks while placing her hands on the chair handle, looking at him with narrowing eyes, and a harsh thin line mouth.

 

_ “Uhm, there are a l-lot of books in the hous-”  _ he begins, until Camille shuts him down with a sudden glare, if looks could kill  he would be one dead Simon.  _ “What does the book look like, maybe if you describe it to me I can tell you if I’ve seen it”  _ Simon says, as he is hopeful he is buying time for wherever he is for Raphael to find him. He pushes out anxiety, and fear through his bond with Raphael. Learning in his A/B/O class that mates can feel the other moods, not as strongly as it would be if they are already bonded but strong enough for them to know where either is. He know Raphael isn’t dead, but he feel him in a state of panic or something, its too weak for Simon to pinpoint. But pushes his fear, as much as he can for Raphael to find him...hopefully in time, before he has this long chat with the Hippy. 

 

_ “I don’t think you know, I actually think you’re buying time for your little rescue squad of insignificant welts to come and save you.”  _ Camille says backing away and standing next to the Hippy again. Simon steals his body for more pain and squints his eyes closed. His is expecting the burning over his body to commence again. When it doesn’t he slowly opens his eyes. Camille and the Hippy just stand there looking at him.  _ “It would be no fun if you expect it love.”  _ Camille says laughing. The words of endearment makes his vomit senses tingle.  _ “And don’t worry Cain made sure to distract your little sorry excuse for supernatural, pitty squad. We made sure that they won’t be here to save you.”  _ As she laughs again, how textbook villain can she be, Simon thinks but not out loud. _ “I’m going to get my answers, and then sell you off to the highest bidder like the male omega scum sucking slut that you are”  _ Camille says this as her face twist again, showing the dark evil intent in her every words. 

 

_ “Now that last bit of name calling was that really necessary- I mean reall-”  _ the pain wreaks his body again, and he hears himself screaming again.

 

_ “Do you like pain?”  _ Camille questions him, after the Hippy stops the pain.  _ “Is that why you talk back, oh better yet, is that why the alpha bitch is with you. He dishes it out and you take it like the little omega slut that you are.”  _ He’s silent at her statement. He has a snarky response but he kind of have had enough of the pain. 

 

Buuut,  _ “For someone with a scarred up face like yourself, and free loving hippy freak. I wouldn’t talk about-” _ He is cut off by the pain returning all over his body, he wants to rip off his skin, to get away from the pain. It hurts so much, and then it abruptly stops, not lasting as long as the time before. Simon wants to open his eyes, he isn’t complaining that it didn’t last long, but he’s wondering if something happened. He opens one eye, and sees the figures still then then finally feel it safe enough for him to open both. He wants to finish his comeback, since the pain stopped.  _ “I wouldn’t talk about fetishes you psychos”  _ he says quietly, he wants to rebel, and show the two he isn’t backing down, since he is still trying to push his fear out and through his bond. But he doesn’t say it loud enough to get their attention back to him. Simon looks up to see his captures both looking up towards the basement ceiling. He didn’t hear anything and isn’t sure if he should put his hopes up that he has been found.

 

_ “I’ll go check it out, you keep an eye on him. Don’t make him scream too loudly”  _ Camille says with a disgusting smile, as she goes up the stairs to exit the basement.

 

_ “So seriously. I’m honestly curious here, what is up with that get up?”  _ Simon ask, knowing since he figures its just the two of them, and Camille did say not to make him scream too loud, what’s it going to hurt if he starts talking now, compared to what he has already been through. He knows he sounds like he has his priorities mixed up, but he needs to distract the Hippy since he feels the weaken signal from Raphael getting stronger. Now with his hopes up that he may have been found.  _ “You know she probably escaped and left you here to die. Once my family arrives.” _

 

_ “They couldn’t stop us from taking you before how are they going to stop now, bitch!” _ The Hippy’s voice booms, and suddenly he is in front of him and punches his glasses right off of his face.

 

Well, great now at least he can’t see when his end is near at least. He hears a door opening and heeled steps coming towards him and the Hippy,  _ “We need to move him, they have probably found us”  _ He hears Camille coming closer, and his heart drops. He knew he shouldn’t have put up his stupid hopes. He’s the Hippy blurry figure moving away from him and Camille coming closer, he sees her face clearly now, since she is right there, and she winks. Simon is confused, and kind of-no he actually wants to vomit. That thing just winked at him. He is untied, and the Hippy begins going up the stairs as he is being pulled by Camille, he almost trips on the stairs, but her hold on him catches him and he keeps walks. Okay, she just helped him now to flop on his probably already broken face. They’re on their way out the door, when Camille gets in front of him and covers him, he hears a metal scraping noise and then a gurgled scream then nothing. He’s being embraced by Raphael’s scent and he feels someone touching his face.

 

Someone places something on him, and he can see again.  _ “What in the-”  _ He begins, but Raphael quickly turns him and begins scenting his neck, holding him tightly. He just saw the Hippy’s head on the floor, with Lily hold a katana, and Camille covered in a dark smoke.  _ “Raphael”  _ He breaths out scenting him too, he is in badly need of reassurance, reassurance that the Hippy didn’t go too far and he’s actually dead, or is dreaming.  _ “I’m sorry Simon, I’m sorry”  _ He hears Raphael’s voice break as he says each word.  _ “Is everyone okay”  _ He asked while looking up to Raphael’s pained face. 

 

_ “You were just kidnapped and you’re still asking if we’re all okay…”  _ Raphael questions him, the pain look disappears for a second, replaced by  _ is this guy serious _ , then returns.

 

_ “Well I was kidnapped, but you all were probably at home unconscious having to watch me get kidnapped. I mean she said that Cain did something to you all and I was worried. Let’s not make this about who did what. Lets blame it all on the psycho villain and the Hippy”  _ Simon finishes, and goes to scent Raphael again, now assured that this was indeed reality.

 

_ “You know even becoming her for that long makes me sick” _ he hears Izzy say, he turns his head not sure where she came from.

 

_ “Holy shitballs Batman! Izzy can shapeshift! That’s why Camille winked at me!”  _ Simon comes to the realization. He hears the front door opening and sees Alec and Magnus coming in.

 

_ “Let’s get out of here, before any more reinforcement comes. We handled the ones outside, but who knows how many more she’ll send” _ Alec says, and Simon wants to comment that that is the most he has ever heard him talk.

 

_ “Let’s go home, I’m sure your mother is probably getting tired of Clary and Maia’s distractions _ . _ ”  _ He wraps his arms around Raphael’s shoulders as he scents his mates. He wants to see his mum, he wants to see everyone and make sure everyone’s okay. He feels Raphael’s movements, as they use their vampiric speed to leave the property, but his body feels so heavy and dulled, borderline numb. Maybe its just the pain he experienced, he closes his eyes, and scents Raphael, hoping-more like desperately waiting- for a calmness to overwhelm him, removing the heaviness and dull state and making him forget the situation he was just in...

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Maryse watches the monitor, as she sees Magnus suddenly appear behind one of the men she hired and rips of his head in a clean break. He’s soon joined with Alexander, her failure of a son. And a long haired, petite asian woman with a katana. She already feels the failure that Camille has committed.

 

_ \---Alec, Magnus and Lily group together, checking the perimeter. He signals for Raphael and Izzy to join them. “Okay, me and Magnus take the outer area, I’m pretty sure there are more people around. Clary’s always right, so Maryse has probably gotten more hidden in the areas and its not just vampires.” he pauses to look at every ones confirmation. “Izzy, Lily and Raphael will go in the interior. We need Camille to get out the basement for Izzy to shape into her and get Simon. Raphael and Lily can deal with her. Possibly bringing her outside as Clary informed us, the guy who with the gift of pain is in there with her.” Alec looks to Raphael, he cannot completely understand what he is going through but he wants to reassure him, the pained look on the older vampire's face, possibly makes everyone of their still hearts hurt. “Raphael its going to be okay, we’ll get him back, alive and in one piece. Now let’s begin” He gets his blades out and begins walking with Magnus. _

 

_ Lily, Izzy and Raphael begin walking towards the house, only to have Camille, standing in the doorway with a vicious smile on her scarred face. “Well, I wasn’t expecting guest so soon” she says in a disturbing cheerful voice. She clench and unclench her fist, making her way towards the tria. _

 

_ “Izzy got it?” Lily asked raising her katana, as Raphael makes his way to collide into Camille. _

 

_ “Yeah got the bitch” Izzy says, as she looks at Camille. A dark cloud soon engulfs her. She sees Raphael sliding past Camille’s punch, taking her arms with him as he twist her body. Her arms are bent, pulled complete back, pushing her shoulders out of their sockets. Raphael places his foot her back, forcing her neck to be exposed. “Can’t do shit if you can touch the ground” Lily comments. If she remembers correctly, Camille can manipulate earth but only if her hands are in contact with it. The black cloud dissipates around Izzy, and she begins a slow walk, making sure to get Camille’s stride right, as she enters into the house. Closing the door quietly and slowly, thankful that there are no creaks as she does so. She hears Raph speaking “Not to so confident now, since we aren’t writhering in agony at your feet. This time we’re going to finish the fucking job.” She closes the front door silently, as she hears a metal scraping sound and a gurgling muffled scream.--- _

 

Maryse watches with hate filled eyes as Camille is quickly decapitated, and Alexander and Magnus, making quick work of the others ilk she had hired dropping like flies against the two of them. She watches as Alexander and Magnus embrace, and she is done watching, slamming the computer screen down. She picks up her phone, dialing into the screen harshly.  _ “Camille has failed us, we need to begin Stage 2 of the plan.”  _ Maryse listens,  _ “No, they are all dead”  _ she answers, then hangs up. Getting up and leaving her office. She walks down a hallways, lined with cells, and stops at one she thought she would never had to look into.

  
_ “Maxy, mommy’s going to need your help”,  _ She says opening the door, attempting to hide her disgust seeped in her words with a false motherly sweetness she knows she does not feel for Max Lightwood. As she looks at the shackled werewolf, he looks up, the pained expressive eyes does not penetrate her cold dead heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm a continue writing each mated pairs, and Elliott's origin story, as I did for Maia and Lily (which I need to complete to catch up to when they're in buttfuck nowheresvill. How did every one get here!? O_o). I think I'm a start the second volume some times next week. There is so much going on in this plot, I hope I've laid down the necessary information for every one to follow. Since the volume following this, will have a bit more violence, and family feels, fluff, and a lot more smut, cause I mean who doesn't like Shadowhunter, supernatural smutness *__*(sparkly eyes)


End file.
